My First Love
by Lolly Tenkawa
Summary: Sakura es encargada de vigilar a Sasuke durante su périodo de castigo en Konoha, pero lo que ella no se imaginaba era que terminaría siendo mucho más que eso. SasuSaku. HIATUS PERMANENTE.
1. Noticias y Reencuentro

**n/a:** ¡Hoooooooolaaaaaaaaa! ¡Chicas/os! ¡Estoy con la felicidad que me sale de los poros! (?) ¿Recuerdan que me habían borrado todos mis fics? Bueno, recuperé dos de ellos!!!! "My First Love" y "Pink or Red", ¡Y todo gracias a **Yume no Kaze**! De verdad te lo agradezco mucho, creo que ya te lo dije por el PM, pero te merecés mucho más que eso. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en decirme (y of course, terminaré mis fics en tu nombre :D).

Este fic necesitaba urgentemente un beteo (faltas de ortografía, temas con el OoC, etc) por lo que no está como lo había publicado originalmente. Corté el cap 1, agregué cosas, quité otras, ya saben 8). No se preocuopen por lo corto, tengo como tres caps más terminados (ya que me tomé mi tiempo para ver qué era lo que tenía planeado para este fic, y escribí). Me enfoqué en esta historia, pero no voy a abandonar mis otros fics, sólo voy a tardar un poquitito más.

Lo de cursiva, es decir, ésto que está abajo, es futuro, no pasado. Pero a medida que pasen los capis van a ir entendiendo, don't worry ;).

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

-

-

_Sus propios pasos retumbaban ligeramente en su cabeza, provocando un insoportable eco en su mente._

—_No…—Murmuraba inconscientemente, mientras seguía caminando._

_Su sedoso y brillante cabello rosa estaba ahora recogido en un elegante moño. A su bello rostro le adornaba un tenue y suave maquillaje. Vestía un delicado vestido, que parecía ser hecho a su medida y le quedaba hermoso. Aquel vestido de un muy puro y pulcro __blanco__, hacía que luzca como una verdadera princesa._

_Pero mas allá de lo radiante que se veía, su porte era triste, y su aura muy oscura. Lo que más llamaba la atención es que sus almendrados ojos verdes estaban apagados, y carecían de ese brillo que los caracterizaban. Sus facciones no eran acompañadas por aquella alegre sonrisa como __debía__ ser, si no que estas reflejaban angustia y sufrimiento._

—_No puedo hacerlo…—Seguía murmurando, causando que la persona que la acompañaba dirigiera su atención a ella._

— _¿Qué es lo que te sucede Sakura?—Preguntó un muy preocupado Kakashi._

_Ella continuaba con su ensimismamiento, y a la vez su mirada se tornaba ausente—.Kakashi-sensei… no puedo hacerlo… no __quiero __hacerlo._

No me obliguen a hacerlo.

_— ¿Qué has dicho? — Kakashi mostraba asombró en su voz. _

_— No puedo... — Concedió, con un hilo de voz._

No lo hagan.

Por favor.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo I:

**Noticias y Reencuentro**

La lluvia caía vorazmente sobre Konoha. Los relámpagos y truenos ensordecían a la gente, dando a paso a una de las peores tormentas que hubo en aquel lugar. El cielo se imponía con un color gris oscuro, y la luz no se hacia presente en aquel momento. Los aldeanos corrían de un lugar a otro, buscando donde refugiarse por el temporal. Mientras tanto, en la torre de la hokage, Tsunade observaba la situación con sus afilados ojos, y un suspiro amargo escapó de sus labios.

— ¿Me mandó a llamar Tsunade-shishou?— Inquirió una voz desde el umbral.

La rubia giró lentamente y encaró a aquella persona— Sí Sakura, por favor, toma asiento— Señaló con su cabeza una de las sillas frente al escritorio, al mismo tiempo se sentó en la suya— Necesito hablar contigo.

La muchacha miró extrañada a su maestra. Había algo que no le gustaba. Los ambarinos ojos de la mujer demostraban resignación y su seño estaba ligeramente fruncido.

— Tú debes saber que Naruto y Kakashi fueron enviado a una misión para recolectar pistas sobre Akatsuki ¿No es cierto? — Sakura asintió con la cabeza. La verdad, estaba algo molesta con Tsunade por no permitirle ir con ellos—. Bueno, al parecer, encontraron pistas, pero no precisamente de Akatsuki.

Haruno se extrañó ante eso— Espere Tsunade-shishou, no estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Cómo que no es Akatsuki? Entonces… ¿A quién encontraron?

La Godaime suspiró por décima vez en el día, y su rostro se ensombreció de repente.

— Encontraron a Uchiha Sasuke…

-

-

-

-

— Se suponía que la vuelta de Sasuke tendría que ser discreta, y no enviar a un escuadrón ANBU para buscarlo — Ironizó Kakashi.

Él, Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban a unos pocos metros de la entrada de Konoha. Al mismo tiempo, eran rodeados por unos veinte ANBU.

Un Shinobi del escuadrón, quien tenía una mascara de gato, se dirigió al Hatake— Lo sentimos Kakashi-sempai. Pero son órdenes directas de Tsunade-sama, nosotros estamos para obedecer. Y nuestro deber es tratar con traidores.

Naruto se crispó ante lo dicho por el ANBU.

— ¿¡Pero que se creen ustedes!? Venir hasta aquí y tratar a Sasuke como si fuera un criminal ¡Eso no es jus-…!

Otro ANBU, pero con la mascara de un oso, interrumpió al rubio— Uchiha Sasuke es un criminal, desertó de Konoha para unirse a unos de los mayores enemigos de la aldea. Lo único que se merece es la repulsión de todos nosotros.

La última frase del ANBU despertó la furia del chico Kyuubi— ¡Te voy a partir tu maldita ca-…!

— Naruto, ya basta— Lo detuvo Kakashi. Si esto seguía así, terminaría muy mal—. A Sasuke Uchiha lo he encontrado yo. Por lo que es mi deber y responsabilidad llevarlo ante la Hokage. Pero, quédense tranquilos, —Se apresuró a decir, antes de que alguien más lo interrumpa— nadie de la villa se enterará de que él está aquí, hasta que las autoridades de Konoha lo crean conveniente.

Mientras tanto, un tanto apartado del resto, Sasuke se dedicaba a observar la escena con indiferencia notoria. Siendo completamente sinceros, a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que Naruto, Kakashi y aquellos fracasados que se hacían llamar ANBU, estuvieran discutiendo. Si no le había importado conseguir poder, arriesgándose a que Orochimaru tomase su cuerpo, menos le iba a importar lo que la gente Konoha pensara de él.

Había vuelto porque, aunque la aldea fuera de unos perdedores, en sí, era lo único que le quedaba. Su grupo, Hebi, se disolvió apenas sus metas fueron concluidas. Digamos que los cuatro se unieron por mero interés "profesional", y no había nada más allá de eso que los uniera. Cada uno tomó su rumbo, y casualmente, cuando Sasuke no tenía ni idea de cómo seguir su vida, se encontró con Naruto y Kakashi. Sin mucho ánimo, aceptó la propuesta de volver a Konoha. Al menos allí podría pelear con alguien.

— Sasuke— Kakashi lo llamaba, con su habitual tono despreocupado.

— Hn. — "Respondió" el aludido.

— Vamonos. Debemos hablar con Tsunade-sama.

-

-

-

-

— ¿Q-Qué acaba-a de decir Tsunade-shishou-u? — Tartamudeó Sakura, su estado era deplorable. De repente había palidecido y su mentón temblaba levemente. También se podía apreciar como pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente.

Tsunade alzó una ceja. Su alumna era tan predecible— Lo que oíste Sakura, en estos momentos Sasuke se dirige a este lugar. Mandé a un escuadrón ANBU a buscarlo.

La muchacha aún no caía del todo en lo que la rubia le había dicho. Es que tantas, pero tantas veces había soñado con esto, que ahora no podía creerlo. No así, cuando no estaba preparada. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que esto fuera un sueño. Temía despertar y encontrarse con que no era verdad, que era producto de su imaginación. Estaba aterrorizada ante esa idea.

La joven médico no se contuvo más, y comenzó a bombardear de preguntas a su maestra — P-Pero… ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Cómo se enteró? ¿Quién se lo dijo? ¿Cuándo lo encontraron? ¿Dón-…?

— Espera Sakura, no tantas preguntas— La frenó Tsunade— Como pasó no lo sé, lo único que puedo decirte es que Kakashi y Naruto se encontraron con Sasuke y lo convencieron para que volviera. Luego de eso, Kakashi me envió hace unas horas a unos de sus perros ninja, informándome del asunto, pero sin darme detalles. Creo que lo encontraron hace unos dos días. Después, no sé más que tú.

Unos golpes a la puerta del lugar interrumpieron el comienzo de una nueva replica de la pelirrosa. Ambas mujeres se alarmaron. Una prevenida, la otra, ansiosa. Con un ligero tono áspero, Tsunade se dirigió a su "visitante".

— Pase.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura de tres individuos que entraron a la oficina de la hokage, sin percatarse de que estaban empapados y mojando todo a su alrededor.

— Están arruinando mi piso— Espectó con frialdad la rubia.

— ¿¡Pero de qué se queja Tsunade-obaa-chan!? Si cuando usted bebe sake, esta oficina queda peor— Protestó Naruto. Pero una dura mirada por parte de la hokage le indicó que ese no era el momento indicado para hacer bromas.

Tsunade se acomodó en su asiento— No voy a estar con rodeos, Sasuke… ¿Para qué quieres volver a Konoha?

A los demás integrantes del equipo siete no les sorprendió para nada lo directa que había sido Tsunade. Al contrario, sintieron temor cuando los ojos de ésta se oscurecieron a causa de la rabia.

— Hn, es demasiado obvio. Aquí están mis territorios y fue el lugar donde se inicio el clan Uchiha. Yo no romperé la tradición de mi clan — Repuso el moreno con frialdad.

Y recién en ese momento, en el que ella escuchó su voz, pudo ser consiente de que no estaba soñando. Los primeros vestigios de lágrimas asomaron por los ojos de Sakura, quien ya no podía contener un brillo de felicidad en ellos. Quería gritar y abrazar a Sasuke, decirle todo lo que lo había extrañado. Pero nadie reparo en su cambio de actitud. Naruto y Kakashi eran consumidos por las expectativa de saber cuál seria la condena de Sasuke, este se mantenía estoico y frió, mientras que Tsunade tenía demasiada rabia dentro suyo como para fijarse en ella.

— Supongo que serás consiente de que en Konoha eres considerado un traidor— Comenzó la rubia— Y se te condenará como tal.

Por segunda vez en el día, Naruto saltó en defensa de su amigo— ¡Pero Tsunade-obaa-chan! Que Sasuke haya vuelto significa que esta arrepentido de lo que hizo… — Escrutó con sus orbes azules el rostro de Sasuke.

Éste no cambio la expresión de su rostro, y siguió con aquel porte indiferente.

— No tengo por qué arrepentirme— Dijo finalmente el moreno, ignorando los escandalizados rostros de Sakura y Naruto y la mirada de advertencia de Kakashi. Mientras que Tsunade apretaba los puños por la furia.

— ¿No te arrepientes de haber traicionado Konoha? — Cuestionó la hokage. Se podía apreciar un ligero temblor en su voz.

— No podría arrepentirme de algo que no hice— Contestó cortante el Uchiha.

Si Tsunade no había perdido los estribos antes, fue por que su autocontrol no lo permitía. Pero ese chico en verdad estaba jugando con su paciencia, y eso no lo iba a tolerar.

— ¡Habla más claro mocoso¡ ¡No tengo un sexto sentido como para percibir lo que me estas diciendo!

— Hn— Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia—. Nunca traicioné a Konoha. Es verdad que deserté de la aldea, pero jamás hice nada en su contra. Al contrario, mate a los dos enemigos más peligrosos de la villa.

Tsunade no pudo evitar golpear la mesa al no tener argumentos con los cuales poder culpar a Sasuke.

— Está bien— Aceptó— Puede que tengas razón, pero aún así, sigues siendo un criminal. Y se te castigará de todos modos — Un brillo de triunfo se pudo apreciar en sus ojos color miel— Mañana a primera hora se discutirá tu caso. Mientras tanto estarás en prisión, hasta que tu situación se decida. Kakashi, si no es molestia…

El jounin agachó la cabeza, y se llevó a Sasuke hacía la prisión de Konoha. Mientras los dos caminaban por los pasillos, podían escuchar a Naruto y Sakura discutiendo con Tsunade


	2. ¡Mírame! ¡He cambiado!

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Tip: Aquello que no está en cursiva en la parte del futuro son los pensamientos de Sakura ;). Y sí, está conectado con lo del cap anterior :).

Un saludito muy especial a **-Sakura-Star-,** y sí, estoy desaparecida (depressed), pero volveré xd, dile a Má y Pá cuando hables con ellas xd.

* * *

-

-

"_No puedo…" _

_Aquello sorprendió por sobre manera al jounin, pensando que aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar indicado para hacer esa confesión._

—_Sakura… el único consejo que puedo darte es que no hagas algo que no quieras._

_La muchacha miro a su ex-sensei, y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Sentía decenas de ojos clavados en su espalda y todo el nerviosismo que llego a tener en esos momentos se multiplicó por mil. Volteó su vista al suelo, como si mirar la parte inferior de su vestido fuera lo más interesante del mundo._

_De todas las personas que en ese momento la miraban embelesadas y con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, nadie sabía que ella sentía que se hundía poco a poco, cayendo en un profundo precipicio, y sin ayuda alguna._

_Levantó su cabeza y lo que presenció hizo que se sintiera la peor basura del mundo. Naruto, su mejor amigo, la miraba sonriente, impecable con aquel traje de etiqueta negro, que hacía que sus azules ojos y su cabello rubio fueran más destellantes de lo normal. A su lado Hinata, su novia, quien estaba ligeramente sonrojada y tenía un precioso vestido azul, le dedicaba a ella una dulce sonrisa._

Hipócrita.

Egoísta.

_Ino tenía los ojos cristalizados, y murmuraba algo incomprensible, pero se llegó a escuchar un "Has crecido frentona" y "Estoy muy orgullosa". Su maestra, sus amigos, su familia. Todos la miraban radiantemente, y eso la lastimaba, le hacia sentir peor._

¡Basta!

**

* * *

**

Capítulo II

"**¡Mírame! ¡He cambiado!" **

La lluvia había cesado, pero aún así las calles de Konoha estaban desiertas, sólo se podían distinguir tres figuras sentados en el Ichiraku's ramen. Mientras se los veía bastantes compenetrados en una conversación.

— ¡La vieja esa se volvió loca! Sakura-chan deberías fijarte si no tiene sobre dosis de sake en la sangre ¡Mira que dejar a Sasuke en prisión cuando él no hizo nada! — Exclamó Naruto, mientras devoraba su plato número quince de ramen.

Kakashi leía su libro "Icha Icha Paradise", mientras les daba su opinión a sus ex-alumnos— Sasuke era plenamente consiente de que cuando regresara a Konoha, no sería bien recibido. Creo que él ya venía preparado para esto, es muy inteligente— Carraspeó— Lo único que nosotros podemos hacer es rezar para que no le den una condena muy larga.

— ¡Pero sigue siendo injusto Kakashi-sensei!— Explotó Sakura—. Sasuke-kun no se merece estar arrestado.

"_Es imposible discutir con los 'defensores' de Sasuke_"— Supongo que mañana nos enteraremos de lo que decidieron la Godaime y el consejo, por ahora no podemos hacer nada— Vio como Sakura y Naruto iban a protestar, así que adelantándose a los muchachos, se despidió— ¡Saludos!— Luego de eso, sólo se vio una nube de humo en lugar del jounin.

El rubio y la pelirosa rodaron los ojos en señal de fastidio. Su ex–sensei no cambiaría nunca.

— Nee… Sakura-chan— Llamó Naruto.

La muchacha le lanzó una mirada cargada de desdén, mientras prejuzgaba la actitud de su compañero— Yo no te pagaré el ramen Naruto.

— ¡No quería pedirte que me pagaras!— Soltó el chico, supuestamente ofendido. Sakura lo miró como si éste le estuviera gastando una broma muy pesada— Creo que si te lo iba a pedir… ¡Pero no era lo que de verdad quería decirte!— Su rostro se tornó sorpresivamente serio— Sakura-chan… tú… ¿Sigues queriendo… al teme?

Sakura guardó silencio, mientras sus ojos se empañaban lentamente. Se quedó así unos momentos, con las lágrimas circulando por sus mejillas y sin dirigirle la palabra a su amigo, quien había comprendido su silencio.

De repente sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa algo amarga, mientras observaba con sus orbes verdes el cielo repleto de oscuras nubes— Sinceramente… no lo sé Naruto… no lo sé…

-

-

-

-

Estuvo un día en aquel andrajoso lugar. Ahora comprendía a las personas que querían fugarse de prisión, era asqueroso y repugnante estar ahí. Por suerte (y gracias a los contactos de Kakashi) le había tocado una celda para él solo, sin tener de compañero a ninguno de los fracasados que se hallaban allí.

Se encontraba esperando la decisión de la hokage junto con el consejo de Konoha.

No era que se esperara una calida bienvenida de parte de ellos, pero creía que si la maldita vieja no le tuviera tanto rencor, su castigo seria un poco más "suave". Ahora estaba seguro de que lo condenarían de por vida, y se pasaría hasta el final de sus días en este apestoso lugar.

— Hn. Que lo intenten— Murmuró para sí mismo. Él no había regresado a Konoha para estar preso. Si eso sucedía, escaparía, resignándose a nunca más regresar.

Unos ruidos sordos, como pasos, lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Miró hacía el frente y pudo distinguir unas sombras que se acercaban a su celda. Cuando la tenue luz se lo permitió, se dio cuenta de que las personas que estaban allí, frente suyo, eran nada más y nada menos que los ANBU que lo quisieron arrestarlo el día anterior.

Uno de los ANBU, con una mascara de perro, se acerco a él. Su voz le sonaba vagamente familiar— Uchiha, tenemos órdenes de llevarte con Hokage-sama. Allí ella te dirá que decidió el consejo sobre tu futuro en la villa— Abrió las rejas de la celda, y lo condujo hacia la salida—. Espero que te pudras aquí…— Susurró.

Aquel ANBU jamás fue consiente de que Sasuke lo había oído…

-

-

-

-

— Tsunade-obaa-chan ¿Por qué no llega?— Naruto se encontraba impaciente. En pocos minutos se enteraría (junto con Kakashi y Sakura) que era lo que le esperaba a Sasuke. No podía evitar estar preocupado. Más allá de lo que Sasuke le haya hecho en el pasado, seguía siendo su hermano del alma y su primer lazo.

Instintivamente dirigió su vista hacia su derecha, donde se compañera de equipo se encontraba pálida y sudorosa. Pensó en lo que Sakura le había dicho el día anterior.

"_No lo sé Naruto… no lo sé…"_

¿Eso significaba que aún estaba enamorada de Sasuke, o que ya lo había olvidado?

No pudo seguir pensando, ya que por la puerta se aventuró un muchacho moreno junto con un ANBU. Ambos se quedaron allí, mirando a la godaime.

Ésta suspiró.

— Antes que nada quiero decir que esta decisión no sólo fue mía, si no también del consejo de la aldea. Lo advierto, antes de que ciertas personas— Fulminó con la mirada a Sakura y a Naruto— me reprochen algo.

Nadie más hablo, esperando ansiosos a Tsunade.

— Luego de estar debatiendo— Comenzó la rubia— se llegó a un acuerdo.

» Es verdad que Sasuke Uchiha no traicionó directamente a Konoha, como también estamos consientes de que él es el responsable de que tanto Orochimaru, como Itachi Uchiha estén muertos. Pero aún así, hay ciertos aspectos de su actitud que lo transforman en un criminal. Al haberte ido de la aldea, para unirte a Orochimaru, ya se te puede considerar traidor… hayas o no hayas hecho algo en contra nuestro— Añadió, al ver que Naruto habría la boca para protestar— Y se te condenará como es debido. Tu castigo será pasar seis meses en prisión, para después permanecer otros seis meses más en vigilancia constante por parte de los shinobis de Konoha. Cuando este plazo de una año termine, y no hayas cometido ningún error, serás tratado tal y como eras antes de desertar ¿Entendido?— Terminó desafiante.

Sasuke no respondió, se limito a observar con frialdad a Tsunade, a quien le crispaban los nervios cada vez que el Uchiha mostraba aquella actitud de autosuficiencia y arrogancia.

El ANBU no se hizo esperar, y tomo con rudeza uno de los brazos de Sasuke, quien por acto reflejo, activo su Sharingan y lo acorraló contra la pared.

Sakura ahogó un grito. Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, mientras que Kakashi miró a su alumno con el rabillo del ojo.

— No empiezas bien Sasuke— Dijo, para después enfrascarse en su lectura.

Las palabras de se ex sensei lo hicieron entrar en razón, así que se dejo llevar por aquel shinobi.

— No me miren así— Murmuró cortante Tsunade, dirigiéndose a las personas que se encontraban en la oficina, junto con ella— Gracias a mí su condena fue "suave". Los del consejo querían liquidarlo— Se llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, y con la otra, tanteaba debajo de su escritorio en busca de sake— Ahora márchense de aquí, necesito descansar ¡Espera Sakura! — La aludida se giró— Tengo que encargarte una misión…

-

-

-

-

— Hn…— Resopló Sasuke, como por quinta vez en el día. Así que la vieja le dio una condena dentro de todo aceptable, en seis meses se iría de esta pocilga. Ser vigilado era lo de menos, él no planeaba volver a irse de Konoha, por lo que le pareció que dentro de todo, podría aguantar quedarse allí.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — Susurró una suave voz. El Uchiha viró su cabeza, para encontrarse del otro lado de su celda a su ex compañera de equipo, Haruno Sakura.

Alzó una ceja imperceptiblemente ¿Hasta donde había llegado la obsesión de Sakura para con él, que era capaz de soportar las miradas lascivas y las cosas vulgares que los otros presidarios le lanzaban? En verdad que era molesta.

La muchacha sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña llave y entró a la celda. Después se posó frente a él y lo quedó mirando fijamente, tratando de analizarlo con sus verdes ojos.

Sakura no pudo reprimir el impulso de morderse los labios. Es que, a pesar de los años, Sasuke seguía tan o más hermoso que antes. Su cabello y sus ojos, de un bello color negro aterciopelado, eran como los de su pasado, al igual que su pálida piel. Pero su cuerpo había adoptado la forma perfecta de un hombre. Sus ropas dejaban al descubierto un torneado torso, lo que hacia que unos involuntarios suspiros se agolparan en su garganta.

Era como mirar a la perfección en vida.

_"¡Basta Sakura! ¡Recuerda la misión de Tsunade-sama! ¡Vígilarlo, nada más!"_

— ¿Qué quieres?— Preguntó fríamente el moreno.

Lastima que fuera tan perfecto por fuera, y tan desagradable por dentro.

— Yo… este… yo— Sakura no sabía que responderle, su mirada era tan penetrante, que ella sentía que era atravesada por aquellos orbes negros, tanto, que le dificultaba el habla— estoy aquí, por que… Tsunade-sama me ordenó… controlar tus días en prisión— ¿Por qué esa maldita (y reciente) timidez no la abandonaba? ¿Tanto poder tenía Sasuke sobre ella, que con solo una simple mirada la desarmó?

Sasuke no pudo contener su sorpresa— ¿Controlar?

— Exacto. Soy la encargada de verificar que no alteres el ritmo corriente de la rutina que hay aquí, al mismo tiempo para poder dar un informe diario sobre tus progresos en— Había comenzado a hablar con más seguridad, pero Sasuke ladeó la cabeza indiferente, lo que hizo que callara.

— Hn— En otras palabras, lo iban a vigilar, ¿Acaso Tsunade creía que él escaparía?— ¿Y por qué te envió a ti?— Le dijo de mala manera.

La chica sintió como su corazón se partía en pequeños pedazos dentro de su pecho. Creyó que Sasuke se refería a que no la quería a su lado. Eso la lastimó terriblemente.

Aún sintiéndose fatal, lo encaró con una sonrisa muy forzada— Tsunade-shishou cree que debo ser yo por mis conocimientos médicos, por cualquier imprevisto. Y también dijo que como había sido tu compañera de equipo, sería más fácil hacerlo, sin que ninguno de los dos se incomodara— Sasuke no la pasaría por alto, no después de decir que era médico, que ya no era inútil.

Que ya no era una carga.

— Hn— Se acostó en su cama, ignorando a la chica, y mirando el techo. Lentamente se fue quedando dormido. Nunca escuchó el momento en que Sakura murmuraba un:

"Buenas noches Sasuke-kun" Con una voz ahogada en sollozos, mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad de los pasillos de la prisión.


	3. Falsedad

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

Tip: Con respecto a Itachi, sabrán que no hice su muerte de acuerdo a la del manga. Primero, porque éste fic lo escribí mucho antes de lo que pasó en la historia original; segundo, porque si lo hacía paralelamente al manga, la historia daría un giro de 31454136 grados y no sabría ni cómo empezar ni terminar.

_(Gracias por los rr!!)_

* * *

-

_-_

_Y por último, estaba él, la persona a la que iba a entregarse. Alguien en que en unos momentos estaría jurándole amor y fidelidad eternamente. Alguien que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que en la cabeza de Sakura pasaban millones de cosas, y ninguna lo favorecía. Alguien a quien ella estaba condenando a sufrir. Lo estaba usando. Y eso era lo que mas le dolía._

—…_Sakura, Sakura—Llamó una voz._

_Ella giró lentamente su cabeza, posando su verde mirar en aquellos ojos negros, que la miraban con confusión._

—… _¿Si?...—Fue lo único que pudo decir, su mente seguía estando como en otro mundo._

—_Tienes que contestar…_

Hipócrita.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo III

**Falsedad**

El aire frío viajaba hacía sus pulmones, dándole unos leves escalofríos y helándole el cuerpo. Estaba acostumbrado a cosas como el frío o el dolor físico, pero le molestaba por sobremanera sentir todo su cuerpo agarrotado por las bajas temperaturas. Lo único que tenía para cubrirse además de su ropa era una manta fina y raida, que no le daba ninguna clase de calor.

Sasuke suspiró, abriendo los ojos. En su celda había una pequeña ventana en la que a penas entraban los rayos del sol. Dirigió su oscura mirada hacía el halo de luz, pensando en su situación.

Unos días atrás no se habría imaginado el hecho de que estaría en Konoha, ni mucho menos que se hubiera permitido que lo encarcelaran. Ese era recién su primer día en prisión, y ya sentía que no se acostumbraría a la vida de ese lugar. Compartía el aire con delincuentes patéticos y mediocres.

No era el destino que tenía imaginado para sí mismo.

El creía que terminaría de otra manera.

En el instante en que había visto el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano, su piel pálida y sus ojos mirando fijamente al vacío, creía que estaba frente a la muerte materializada y que éste lo llevaría con ella. No estaba en sus planes seguir con vida, no le encontraba un sentido a ello. Toda su existencia estuvo basada en el odio y la venganza. Las risas, la felicidad y la calidez que había tenido cuando niño eran sólo un recuerdo enterrado en lo más recodito de su mente.

Konoha no estaba en sus planes. Sus compañeros de equipo tampoco. Al igual que su infancia, eran sólo un momento de su vida en que se había dejado ganar por la ignorancia.

Sin embargo…

Itachi estaba muerto.

Orochimaru también.

¿Y él?

Él había muerto desde que atravesó el pecho de su hermano, matando también su razón de ser.

"_Mataré a cierta persona… y reconstruiré mi clan" _

Aquellos habían sido sus objetivos. El primero ya estaba cumplido, pero… ¿De verdad querría reconstruir su clan? ¿Le convenía dar vida a una nueva generación de Uchihas, arriesgándose a que existan más personas como él y como su hermano? No, no lo haría.

Entonces, ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón por la que había aceptado, a regañadientes y sin decirlo directamente, la propuesta de Naruto de volver a la aldea? Ellos eran lo único que le quedaba, era verdad… pero sentía que no tenía mucho sentido su vuelta. No era un hombre con futuro, no tenía perspectiva de vida, no tenía nada.

Estaba vacío.

¿Qué haría luego de cumplir su condena? No podría reintegrar el equipo siete, estaba seguro que no se le permitiría, como también estaba seguro de que no encajaría en ningún otro equipo. Naruto y Sakura eran insoportablemente ruidosos juntos, y Kakashi le irritaba con su falsa despreocupación. Pero él sentía que lo habían aceptado tal cual era, y no habría otros como ellos.

Sonrió torcidamente por el curso de sus pensamientos.

¿Acaso… estaba añorando sus tiempos de gennin?

Negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír ante la ironía.

-

-

-

-

Sakura miraba fijamente al suelo, mientras se dirigía hacía la prisión de Konoha. Había estado a solas con Sasuke sólo unos minutos, y éste ya la había herido. Se enfureció consigo misma al derramar lágrimas por la indiferencia del Uchiha. Ella había cambiado, su carácter era mucho más duro que el de antes y ya no dejaba que sus sentimientos la desbordaran.

Pero había bastado una mirada de él, un gesto, unas palabras, y volvía a ser aquella ingenua niña de doce años que besaba el suelo por el cual Sasuke pasaba.

"_¡No! ¡No! ¡Prometí no volver a ser así!" _

Aunque… era tan difícil no rendirse a sus emociones. Rendirse a su mirada. Los ojos de Sasuke, tan profundos, tan oscuros… escondían tanto dolor en su interior. Un dolor que ella estaba segura, él no quería sentir, pero su orgullo y arrogancia le impedían pedir ayuda. Y era su más anhelado deseo que él confiara en ella, que le permitiera curar aquellas heridas. Al menos, quería llegar a ser una buena amiga de él

Ya no pretendía tener un noviazgo con el Uchiha, su objetivo era más profundo. No le importaba que éste la amara, solamente quería ganar su confianza. Quería ver un brillo de esperanza en su mirada, una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. Sabía que sería un camino duro. El corazón de Sasuke se encontraba demasiado endurecido y tenía demasiadas heridas sin cicatrizar.

Mas no era imposible. Nada era imposible.

Llegó a la prisión y habló con el oficial encargado de la sección de Sasuke, algo que tendría que hacer todos los días, ya que al haber sido compañera de equipo de él, no le tenían plena confianza. Pero el ser alumna de Tsunade y una de las personas más cercanas a ésta, aquellos prejuicios se veían levemente retraídos.

Apretó los puños al escuchar las barbaridades que le decían mientras caminaba. Si tan sólo pudiera dañarlos… todos esos bastardos ya tendría unos cuantos huesos rotos. Sus pasos se volvieron algo torpes al ir llegando donde Sasuke. Se mordía el labio inferior ante la expectativa. Estaba incluso más nerviosa que el día anterior, en que había comunicado a Sasuke que debía "controlarlo".

Tsunade le había dicho que debía mantener discreción con respecto a su misión. Que no era los más conveniente decir que debía vigilar al Uchiha durante su estadía en aquel lugar. No obstante, Sakura sabía que él descubriría que su verdadera intención era vigilarlo, no por nada fue alguna vez el novato número uno cuando tenían doce años.

El eco de sus pasos se detuvo y ella respiró profundamente, dándose fuerzas. Había llegado a la celda de Sasuke y la abría con la llave que le había otorgado su maestra. Lo vio allí, con aquel porte elegante del que siempre gozaba. Ni siquiera aquel ambiente desagradable y repulsivo le quitaba su aura de poder.

Sakura volvió a inhalar, ensanchó sus labios en una enorme sonrisa, y exclamó— ¡Buenos días, Sasuke-kun!

-

-

-

-

Desde ese momento, la presencia de Sakura se volvió algo común en su vida. La muchacha venía al mediodía, con una cargada bolsa, que adentro tenía un apetitoso almuerzo (comparado con la comida de allí, aquello era el paraíso) y se la entregaba. Le hablaba sobre sus amigos y que acontecimientos nuevos tuvo Konoha en todos estos años. El muchacho no le prestaba atención, sólo en vagos momentos en que mencionara alguna que otra batalla, o los métodos de entrenamientos de los demás shinobis.

Luego, al atardecer, se marchaba alegremente, saludándolo con su mano y diciéndole "Volveré mañana Sasuke-kun". Parecía una niña pequeña a la que siempre le regalaban un dulce.

Así, con esta constante rutina, había pasado un poco más de un mes. En ese tiempo, lo único mayor a un "Hn" que compartió con Sakura fue un "Si" o un "No". Y por esa razón no podía entender cómo ella era tan feliz cada vez que entraba a su celda. Si no recordaba mal, sólo una noche él le había dirigido una frase completa, y fue su primer día en prisión.

Aún así, no le molestaba que la chica estuviera a su lado, al contrario, le era totalmente indiferente.

Un día de su segundo mes de estadía en prisión, pasó algo que le llamó mucho la atención. Los resonantes pasos que siempre daba Sakura al acercarse a él, eran numerosos, como si la acompañara otro sujeto. Los bravucones que le decían alguna que otra frase vulgar a la chica, esta vez no hablaron. ¿Qué diablos pasaba allí?

—… Muchas gracias, pero no debes molestarte. De verdad, puedo sola. Todo este tiempo no necesité la ayuda de nadie ¿Por qué iba a necesitarla ahora?— La voz de Sakura resonó en sus oídos.

Se escuchaba algo incómoda, y aunque muy leve, también resignada.

— Pero quiero ayudarte, es mi deber…— Habló lo que parecía ser un hombre. Tranquilamente y sin ningún asomo de sentimiento. Sasuke estaba seguro que era la misma voz del ANBU con mascara de perro.

— Ya te dije que no— Cortó la pelirosa— Muchas gracias, pero debo y quiero hacerlo sola.

Y sin más, la conversación se detuvo, dando la clara pista de que había finalizado.

El rostro de la muchacha se asomo a su campo visual, ofreciéndole, como siempre, una alegre expresión. Saco la pequeña llave, abrió la puerta y entró, junto con la cargada bolsa.

— ¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun!— Saludó con su acostumbrado entusiasmo.

— Hn.

Escrutó su rostro con aquellos afilados ojos negros. Había algo diferente. Muecas distintas a las usuales. Mejillas sonrosadas y labios temblorosos. Aquel verde mirar se posó en él, y comenzó su discurso rutinario sobre Konoha. Sasuke siguió analizándola, convenciéndose cada vez más que su criterio no fallaba.

Aquella sonrisa falsa de Sakura no le era para nada indiferente.


	4. La Furia

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

¡Gracias por los RR!

_

* * *

_

_Al principio no entendió a lo que se refería, pero después se dio cuenta de que todos en la iglesia estaban expectantes a su respuesta. Giró su mirada y el sacerdote la miraba con algo de enojo._

—_Puede repetirme la pregunta—Pidió la joven de pelo rosa con algo de pesar._

_El anciano refunfuñó casi inaudiblemente, mientras reanudaba la pregunta._

— _Sakura Haruno… ¿Aceptas por esposo a… Sai, para amarlo y respetarlo, tanto en salud, como en enfermedad, en riqueza y pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

**

* * *

**

Capítulo IV

**La Furia**

—… Y al parecer, los miembros del Bouke y del Souke se están uniendo. Según me contó Hinata, su padre está siendo más comprensivo…— Hablaba Sakura, mientras leía unas anotaciones del hospital. Estaba tan concentrada en su labor, que no notaba la penetrante mirada que el chico le dirigía en ese momento.

Sasuke se sentía muy incomodo y frustrado. Por más de que Sakura hablara tan serena como normalmente hacía, había algo en los gestos de la muchacha que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Desde que ella llegó a su celda, que se comportaba de una manera extraña. Estaba más distante.

No lo había mirado a los ojos, ni siquiera lo había mirado, no más de lo estrictamente necesario. Su voz estaba algo temblorosa y sus ojos eran cubiertos por un pequeño y casi imperceptible manto de tristeza.

Ya era un caso. Ese día en particular estaba muy extraña.

—… Tsunade-sama ya no sabe que hacer. Los clanes están en alerta— Continuaba la muchacha, sin saber que Sasuke no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención a lo que decía— El último ataque que hubo en Konoha desorientó a todos.

Sasuke reparó en eso último.

— ¿Ataque?

— Si, un ataque, hace unos días ¿No recuerdas cuando te lo conté?— Preguntó extrañada.

El chico iba a responder un seco y duro _'No te estaba escuchando'_, pero sabía que si lo hacía, provocaría el enfado de Sakura, y por consiguiente, su ausencia. Por más que le costara aceptarlo, no quería que la chica se vaya… y no sabía qué pensar con respecto a eso último. Tal vez ya estaba comenzando a aceptarla como… ¿Una amiga?

Sasuke quitó en seguida esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

— Hn… no recuerdo— Respondió, apartando la mirada bruscamente. Por el tono en que lo había dicho, estaba claro que eso exigía un '_cuentamelo_'.

Sakura suspiró. Por más de que quisiera mucho a Sasuke Uchiha, en ese tiempo había llegado a decepcionarla como persona ¿Tanto había cambiado? Antes no era tan frío con ella. Al parecer, el tiempo con Orochimaru lo había transformado para mal.

— Hace unos… cuatro días, unos ninjas llegaron a Konoha. No eran muchos… creo que veinte o menos. Pero, no sé cómo, se infiltraron a la aldea y provocaron el caos. Atacaron a diestra y siniestra todos los ciudadanos. Por suerte, los ANBU llegaron a tiempo y asesinaron a la mayoría. Pero nadie sabe el por qué nos atacaron… Tsunade-sama sospecha que tiene que ver con Akatsuki, pero es improbable. Los Akatsukis atacan de grupos de a dos, no con más.

Sasuke se quedó ensimismado por unos minutos. A él no le interesaba la organización Akatsuki, el único vínculo que lo unía a estos era su fallecido hermano Itachi. Ahora no tenía algo que lo conectara con ellos. Pero aún así, sintió un extraño y desagradable presentimiento en cuanto Sakura pronunció lo del ataque.

— Y la idea de que fuera Akatsuki quedó completamente desechada cuando no tuvieron ni la más mínima intención de atrapar a Naruto. Ellos quieren al Kyuubi, y es extraño que no hayan hecho nada por atraparlo en cuanto lo tuvieron frente a ellos.

El Uchiha se quedó estático.

_Naruto. _

La pelirrosa sonrió algo ausente— Tendrías que haberlo visto, defendió a Konoha con todo lo que pudo.

_Naruto. _

_Su amigo. _

_Su hermano. _

_Naruto. _

"_El dobe" _Pensó con burla.

— Pero…— Los labios de Sakura temblaron. Sasuke la miró— Sin querer liberó al zorro. Llegó a las cuatro colas… fue horrible. No era consiente de nada… intenté detenerlo— "_Como aquella vez_" Se dijo a sí misma la chica, recordando lo que pasó en el puente del "cielo y la tierra", hace unos años— Y él… lo hizo de nuevo…

Los ojos negros de Sasuke observaron como Sakura se tocaba inconscientemente una venda que tenía en el hombro izquierdo, en la que recién había reparado. La mueca de dolor que se produjo en los labios de la chica era todo lo que Sasuke necesitaba para comprender.

La había herido.

— Estuve algo débil. No sólo por esta herida— Sakura no era verdaderamente consiente de lo que decía. Solamente dejaba fluir las palabras— Y es por eso que Sai me acompañó hasta aquí… el idiota aún quiere protegerme…

El chico refunfuñó. Ya se había dejado de hablar de lo que a él le interesaba y comenzaría con los temas triviales. Era demasiado infantil e ingenua si pensaba que lo que le decía le importaba. Miró hacía le pequeña ventana que su putrefacta celda tenia. Estaba atardeciendo, serían las seis de la tarde más o menos.

— Sakura…

Una tercera voz cortó el palabrerío de Sakura y el mutismo que había alrededor de Sasuke. El mismo ANBU que antes, el de la mascara de perro, estaba detrás de las rejas.

"_Sai…" _

— ¿Qué sucede?— Dijo Haruno.

— Debes irte, Tsunade-sama te necesita en el hospital— Contestó con voz monótona.

— Ahh…— Se giró hacía el Uchiha— Sasuke… tal vez mañana no pueda venir, es que últimamente hay mucho trabajo en el hospital y—

— Hn— La interrumpió con rudeza. Le irritaban por sobremanera las excusas.

La chica bajó la mirada y dijo un tímido "Adiós" que el moreno no contestó. Igual, ya estaba acostumbrada a los tratos que Sasuke le daba. Pero eso no impedía que duela. Y mucho.

Demasiado.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había llorado por el Uchiha. Y ese momento, en el que se encontraba yéndose de prisión tomada tímidamente de la mano con Sai, era una de esas tantas.

-

-

-

-

Al día siguiente, Sakura no había ido, tal y como le dijo. Sasuke no se molestó, ni siquiera se inmutó por eso. No era que la presencia de la chica se haya transformando en algo indispensable para él. No si sabía que iría al día siguiente.

Pero no pasó eso.

Al otro día tampoco había ido, ni al otro, ni al otro.

No había ido a su celda en una semana.

Y sorprendentemente… Sasuke sintió que faltaba algo. Era extraño no escuchar los ecos de los pasos de la chica, ni ver la deslumbrante sonrisa, ni escuchar sus murmullos y comentarios sobre lo último que sucedía en Konoha. Ya se había acostumbrado a eso, y una vez que un Uchiha se acostumbra a algo, era muy difícil que rehuya a ello.

La presencia de Sakura era una rutina. Una rutina molesta, insoportable, que lo ponía de mal humor, pero una rutina al fin.

Ella le había dicho que estaría con él hasta que su condena terminara, que lo acompañaría todos los días en ese lapso de tiempo, ¡Lo había dicho!

Pero todo era una mentira. Una vil mentira.

Le había traicionado. Había faltado a su palabra, y eso era algo que Sasuke detestaba con todo su ser. Un sentimiento desagradable se posó en su pecho al pensar en ella. Algo comparado a lo que sintió cuando vio el crecimiento en la fuerza de Naruto en su época de gennins. Una mezcla de furia, resentimiento… y un vacío insoportable en su interior.

Por eso la miró con rencor, cuando ella entró recelosa al calabozo, con la cabeza gacha y los músculos tensados. Aferraba la pequeña bolsita que contenía el almuerzo con fuerza, como si fuera su única salida.

Los ojos de Sasuke le daban verdadero miedo.

_Mentirosa. _

_Traidora. _

Eso era lo que aquellos orbes negros expresaban. Mas su temor cambió a indignación ¿Por qué debería temer? No tenía ninguna obligación más allá de la misión que le había dado Tsunade, y ésta le había permitido su ausencia, así que… no tenía por qué sentirse como si estuviera en falta con el Uchiha.

— ¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun!— Saludó con el acostumbrado entusiasmo. Él no habló, ni dijo "Hn", ni nada que se le parezca. Sakura lo sentía más distante que de costumbre.

Mientras tanto, el chico no llegaba a comprender del todo las sensaciones que tenía en su interior.

Odio. Si, eso era lo que sentía. Hacía Sakura. Quería gritarle y decirle que se largara, humillarla de la manera más cruel que pudiera existir. No quería verla.

_Traidora. _

— Vete…— Alcanzó a murmurar, con un gesto sombrío y los puños apretados.

— ¿Qué?— Se extrañó la muchacha, creyendo que había escuchado mal.

El moreno dirigió su vista de nuevo a ella. Sus ojos chocaron y Sakura se sintió desfallecer al ver los orbes del chico.

¿Por qué la miraba con tanto… desprecio? ¿Qué había hecho ella?

— Quiero que te vayas… no te necesito… vete.

— P-Pero… ¿P-por q-qué?

Sasuke la escrutaba con tanto rencor, que Sakura temía por su integridad física. Parecía que iba a atacarla en cualquiera momento.

— No te quiero aquí… no te soporto… eres fastidiosa, estúpida… quiero que me dejes solo de una maldita vez…

Kami, podía escuchar el ruido de su corazón al romperse. Sentía las lagrimas acumularse sin tregua en sus ojos. La había desarmado por completo. Las palabras que Sasuke le había dicho la vaciaron, la dejaron incompleta, desolada.

— ¿Qué no escuchaste? ¡Vete!

Se quedó paralizada en su lugar, demasiado impactada para hacer algo. No podía siquiera moverse. Tantos años… tanto tiempo preparándose para ser fuerte, para no flaquear… todo ese tiempo se había esfumado. Todos sus esfuerzos por mejorar ya no existían. Volvía a tener doce años. Volvía a ser la niña ingenua y superficial.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, abandonó el recinto con rapidez, sin poder soportar los sollozos que se acumulaban en su garganta.

Estaban bien. Las cosas con Sasuke iban mejorando de a poco, y por haberse ausentado, todo se había desmoronado. Su relación con el Uchiha era como el barro, que se colaba entre sus dedos y se deshacía, sin que ella pudiera detenerlo.

Lo sentía, sentía el repentino abandono a la vida, las ganas de terminar con aquel sufrimiento.

_No quiero. _

Escuchaba los lentos latidos de su corazón, sentía la debilidad de sus piernas y la pesadez de sus parpados.

_No puedo más. _

La velocidad de sus extremidades había disminuido, ya no corría, ni siquiera caminaba. Sólo arrastraba los pies con pesadez y cansancio.

_No así. No quiero seguir así. _

Caía al suelo, pronto impactaría con rudeza sobre este.

_Sasuke-kun. _

Su cara se topó con fuerza sobre la dura superficie. Se rindió ante aquellas incontenibles ganas de dormir.

_¿Por qué? _

Cerró los ojos, con la última lagrima resbalando por su mejilla.


	5. Instinto Protector

**n/a:** ¡Perdón por la demora! EL capítulo 6 está en marcha :).

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

**Tip:** Éste es el último cap con los "trozos" del "futuro" :O

¡Gracias por los RR!

_

* * *

_

_-_

_-_

_Y ahora, estaba entre la espada y la pared, sin saber que contestar. Ella no quería hacerlo, no quería decir que si,_ _no __amaba a Sai. Pero cómo explicarle al muchacho que, después de tanto tiempo, _él_ seguía en su mente y corazón, inamovible._

– _¿Qué sucede Sakura? ¿Por qué no contestas?—El moreno la miraba interrogantemente—.Ya es la segunda vez que te pregunta…_

_No lo quería mirar a los ojos, sentía la vergüenza carcomer sus sentidos. Reteniendo las lágrimas, se dispuso a contestar._

—_Yo… bueno… yo…_

— _Ella no aceptará nada…_

**

* * *

**

Capítulo V

**Instinto protector**

Cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fue blanco. En las paredes, en el techo, en las cortinas. Incluso en la cama en la que ella estaba acostada.

'_El hospital' _

Quiso levantarse, pero sus músculos estaban resentidos y sentía algunos cables en sus muñecas. Los últimos recuerdos eran borrosos, por eso no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacía en el hospital. Por lo que sabía, ella no estaba ni enferma ni nada que se le parezca.

Escuchó un ruido en la puerta de la habitación y una rubia cabellera se asomó por esta. No era Tsunade-sama, y tampoco era Naruto.

— Y frentezota… ¿Cómo has amanecido?

Ino Yamanaka entraba con su habitual contorneo de caderas y su aire sensual. Era increíble como esa chica podía atraer tanto a los hombres. Aunque la rubia había dejado su amor por el Uchiha, resignándose a que este no volvería, hacía unos meses que había iniciado una relación bastante 'cercana' con su compañero de equipo, Shikamaru.

— Bien, cerda…— Respondió al insulto de la muchacha de ojos azules— ¿Qué hago aquí?

Ino se sentó en su cama, empujándola con poca delicadeza para tener un espacio— Te encontraron ayer en la prisión, estabas desmayada. Al parecer tuviste un pico de estrés. ¡Debes dejar de complicarte por todo, Sakura, que la frente te crecerá aún más!

Ahora recordaba todo lo que había pasado.

_No te quiero aquí… no te soporto… eres fastidiosa, estúpida… quiero que me dejes solo de una maldita vez… _

No había sido un sueño.

— Como si fuera fácil no complicarme, Ino…

Los orbes de Yamanaka se torcieron con algo de ternura— Nunca estuve de acuerdo con lo que hiciste Sakura. Sabes que me parece mal lo que te estás haciendo.

— Pero es lo único que queda— Sonrió con amargura— Estar con Sai me hará bien. Es una buena persona, me quiere y me cuida.

— ¡Te prohibió ver a Sasuke! El idiota no entendía que era una misión, ¿Eso es hacerte bien?— Reprochó Ino con fastidio. Ella conocía a la pelirrosa, mejor de lo que ésta creía. Sabía que Sasuke seguía siendo algo muy importante en la vida de Sakura.

— Lo hizo por mi bien.

— Pero…—

— Lo hizo por mi bien, y listo— Zanjó el tema Haruno. La rubia cambió su mohín de reproche a uno de tristeza. Estaba preocupada por su amiga— Igual… ya no iré a vigilar a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— Exclamó confundida.

Sakura recordó con dolor las palabras y la expresión del Uchiha. Parecía ser que su sueño de que éste la quiera por lo menos un poco, se había caído por completo.

— No lo sé Ino…en verdad, no lo sé.

-

-

-

-

Un mes. Ya había pasado un mes desde que había prácticamente echado a Sakura de su lado. No se permitía pensar en ella, lo consideraba una debilidad de su parte. Si Haruno no fue capaz de enfrentarlo luego de lo que él le dijo, significaba que no había madurado ni un ápice y que estar compartiendo tiempo con ella era una pérdida de tiempo.

Y si bien intentaba auto convencerse de que estaba mejor así, no podía evitar que la oscuridad a la que se veía sometido le agobiara. En los tiempos en que la joven médico le hacía compañía, lograba distraerse un poco, dejar de pensar en su miserable vida, en su futuro incierto…

Simplemente se despejaba. Se olvidaba de sus problemas.

Y ahora… la soledad era su única compañera.

No se le tenían permitidas las visitas, pero… ¿Quién lo visitaría a él? Pensaba siempre con camuflada amargura.

Era consiente de que su personalidad se había vuelto más hosca con el paso de los años, y que aunque lo intentara, jamás lograría llegar a tener una relación estable de amistad con alguna otra persona. Lo más cercano que había a ese lazo era su amistad con Naruto, pero no estaba seguro de que éste siguiera viéndolo como un amigo.

Más allá de que lo haya defendido frente a Tsunade, podía distinguir la tirantez de su voz cuando le hablaba. Ya no había esa confianza y familiaridad de antaño. No lo culpaba. De hecho, se sorprendía de que Naruto aún quisiera que él habitara Konoha.

Si él hubiera estado en la situación de Naruto, no habría permitido que un amigo traidor volviera a pisar la aldea.

Suspiró irónico. Él y Naruto eran muy diferentes. Si bien ambos conocían el dolor de la soledad y del rechazo, los sentimientos eran distintos. El rubio tenía la virtud (o el defecto) de ver sólo lo bueno en otras personas, de aceptarlas como eran y cambiarles su forma de pensar con sólo unas palabras.

Él, en cambio, era rencoroso y desconfiado. Muchas veces se dejaba guiar por las primeras impresiones, simplemente porque no le interesaba profundizar en el carácter de alguien para conocerlo mejor. No estaba hecho para hacer sociales, y el bondadoso niño de ocho años que alguna vez había sido, había muerto de la peor manera.

Por la búsqueda de venganza. Por el dolor. Por el odio.

Su alma se encontraba demasiado desquebrajada. Ya no tenía solución, no sería nunca una mejor persona. Algunas veces pensaba "¿Qué tal si…?", pero lo encontraba inútil. No había nacido para tener una vida normal. Su personalidad estaba manchada y le costaba horrores volver a confiar en la gente, porque siempre veía el reflejo de los ojos de su hermano en los otros.

El mismo reflejo, aquel brillo de traición que tenía Itachi, era el que había visto en los ojos de Sakura. La culpa de sus actos y el nerviosismo de su mirada. Tantas muecas que parecían falsas, ensayadas. Si no quería estar con él, ¿Para qué iba? ¿Para burlarse? Tuvo tanto odio en sus venas, tanto desprecio.

Más allá de ello, su orgullo estaba primero, y éste jamás aceptaría que tal vez había cometido un error, y que ese tiempo sin compañía de su ex compañera se había hecho el doble de lento y agobiante.

Cuando estaba con Orochimaru, pasaba la mayor parte del día entrenando afuera, y entraba a las cuevas del sannin sólo para dormir y comer, y si bien no tenía gran contacto con el exterior, al menos gozaba de su libertad. Mas estar en aquellas cuatro paredes le irritaba. Sentía como si poco a poco fuera consumiéndose. Era una sensación insoportable.

— ¡A las duchas! ¡Tienen diez minutos!

Frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de uno de los guardias y se enderezó. Tomó una toalla raída y vieja que tenía allí (era la única que tenían todos los convictos) y fue a asearse.

Estando allí, se encontraba algo apartado del resto. Él no era sociable, y menos con gente de esa calaña. Vándalos, ladrones… le daban asco.

— Ohh… y hace mucho que no vemos a la niña esa, la alumna de la hokage…— Gritó uno de ellos— La verdad que me alegraba las mañanas.

Sasuke prestó atención con disimulo, mientras miraba hacía otra punta.

— Si… yo… ni siquiera podría contarte. Mis manos la recuerdan muy bien— Dijo otro, con una sonrisa lasciva e inmunda— Al final, el único que se llevaba una alegría con ella era el nuevo…

Uchiha sintió todos los ojos en él. Intentó no prestarle atención.

— Y dime niño…— Un tipo robusto, con apariencia de abusador se posó a su lado—… ¿Cómo era la mocosa esa? ¿Muy mala?

No contestó ni siquiera lo miró. Podía sentir como la sangre le hervía. Se encontraba a la defensiva y cualquier movimiento de aquel sujeto supondría un ataque de parte de él. No sabía por qué de un momento a otro su instinto asesino se había despertado. Aquellos tipos se estaban ganando su odio.

— ¡Vamos, contesta!— Decía otro de ellos— Que a juzgar por la apariencia… sería bastante inocente.

— ¡Pero las inocentes son las que más me gustan!— Declaraba aquel tipo corpulento— Aunque yo no la veía así… si tenía la apariencia de una pu—

No pudo continuar, ya que el puño de Sasuke estaba en su cara, rompiéndole la nariz. Menos mal que al entrar a prisión les sellaban el chakra, porque si no aquel bastardo tendría un chidori en su pecho. Sentía como la sangre le corría más rápido, y como su corazón latía de pura rabia. No recordaba la última vez que había sentido tanta cólera.

No podía escuchar eso, no de Sakura.

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!— Gritaba con la voz pastosa, ya que la sangre no paraba de acumularse en su boca. Se acercó a Sasuke encarándolo. Este le dio una mirada desinteresada, tomó su toalla y se disponía a irse.

Pero antes de que llegue a la salida, los demás presidarios lo acorralaron, dejándolo atrapado entre todos ellos.

Sasuke sonrió con su tan conocida mueca de arrogancia. Hacía mucho que no se enfrentaba a nadie, estaba molesto y tenía mucha ira reprimida. Necesitaba algo con lo cual descargarse. Mas no sabía si pelear contra ellos era lo más apropiado. No es que tuviera miedo ni que no quisiera matarlos. Lo haría si pudiera. Pero no tenía chakra, por consiguiente, no podría usar sus técnicas.

Aunque eso no le importaba en esos momentos.

"_Veinte contra uno. Buen número" _

-

-

-

-

Le dolía todo. Cada uno de sus músculos y huesos, y sentía como si la cabeza estuviera a punto de estallarle. Estaba cansado, pero al menos, ya no tenía tan mal humor. Haber golpeado a aquellos perdedores le trajo una satisfacción tan grande, que olvidó todo lo que le había pasado antes. Valía la pena estar malherido con tal de sentir la sensación de poderío que hacía tanto no experimentaba.

Por más de que no pudo tener acceso a sus técnicas, su taijutsu era perfecto, por lo que no tuvo muchos problemas en enfrentarse con los tipos esos. Aunque se le complicó cuando todos se pusieron de acuerdo en golpearlo y mucho más porque uno de ellos tenia un trozo filoso de kunai guardado, y cuando lo alcanzaron a herir le hicieron perder bastante sangre, lo cual lo debilitó, mas su orgullo Uchiha jamás lo admitiría.

—… No fueron muchos heridos, pero si de algo de gravedad, contando que fue una pelea muy fuerte— Se escuchó la voz de uno de los guardias. Al escucharla, Sasuke fue consiente de dónde se encontraba. Estaba tan ocupado en sus heridas que no se había dado cuenta de que había despertado en la enfermería de prisión.

— Los pacientes anteriores estaban destrozados ¿Está seguro que no utilizaron nada de chakra?— Los sentidos auditivos de Sasuke se agudizaron al escuchar la segunda voz. Conocía a la perfección aquel agudo timbre.

— Muy seguro. Pase, que aquí está el causante de todo.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dejando entrar a dos figuras. Sasuke se fijó en una de ellas. La figura aludida dio un respingo de sorpresa.

Verde contra negro.

Al fin se encontraban luego de un mes.

"_¿Sakura…?" _


	6. Compañia

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

**Tip: **¡Es el cap más largo que hice! 8D

**

* * *

**

Capítulo VI

**Compañía**

Sakura había quedado muda al ver a Sasuke allí, que le dirigía, para variar, una mirada indiferente. Lo primero que se había pasado por su cabeza había sido huir, pero eso habría quedado muy infantil de su parte.

No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar en ese momento.

No luego de un mes sin verlo.

Tsunade entró en cólera cuando se enteró de su pequeño desvanecimiento en la prisión, y estuvo de acuerdo con Ino en suspenderle la misión. No había querido mandar a otra persona a ocupar su lugar, ya que la hokage estaba segura que Sakura querría hacer el trabaja de vigilar al Uchiha nuevamente. Mas ésta se equivocó, porque ella se negó rotundamente a seguir con aquella misión, al menos por un tiempo.

Necesitaba unas semanas para poder tranquilizarse y pensar. Toda su situación con Sasuke había sido muy repentina, y no habían pasado menos de cuarenta y ocho horas de la vuelta del Uchiha, y ya se veía obligada a compartir con él una misión de tiempo completo.

No se sentía preparada, pero su idealismo sobre Sasuke la había impulsado a aceptar aquella orden de Tsunade y exponerse a la persona que era su mayor debilidad. Lloró lágrimas de sangre, pero jamás se retiraba, convencida con aquella estúpida idea de cambiar al joven, de servirle como balsa, de sacarlo de aquella oscuridad, cuando ella misma era espectadora de cómo él se consumía a sí mismo cada día.

Pero en vez de enfrentar la realidad, cerró los ojos y la evadió, y he ahí las consecuencias. Se encontraba frente a él, sin tener idea de qué hacer o decir, a sabiendas de que cualquier palabra de más o cualquier movimiento en falso de su parte supondría una nueva humillación ante Sasuke.

¿Rebajarse ante él otra vez?

"_Sé fuerte y lo lograrás." _

"_Enfréntalo." _

– Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, y si no me equivoco, usted ya lo conoce bien ¿Verdad?– Agregó el hombre, mirando inquisidoramente a Sakura, reparando en su ceño fruncido y en la pequeña gota de sudor que descendía a través de su cien. Ella no le prestó demasiada atención al comentario, e ignoró la obvia ponzoña del mismo.

Sasuke la escrutaba, afilando los ojos, analizando cada movimiento y así se podía adelantar a cualquier reacción de Sakura. Ella siempre había sido un libro abierto a sus ojos, y por esa misma razón jamás podría agarrarlo desprevenido.

Aunque en ese momento no podía anticiparse a los pensamientos de Sakura, y no tenía ni idea de qué iba a decirle.

– Si, lo conozco… Escúcheme, necesito que me traiga el historial de los demás convictos que participaron en la pelea. Debo fijarme unos detalles– Sakura habló con voz neutra y completamente profesional, examinando con su mirada cada herida visible del Uchiha. Él, al igual que el guardia, alzaron una ceja al oír la petición de la muchacha, pero ninguno dijo nada. Aquel hombre abandonó la sala de la enfermería, en donde estaba Sasuke solo, por la propia seguridad de él y sus compañeros.

Sakura sabía que ese guardia se quedaría a su lado, viendo cada movimiento de ella, tal y como lo había hecho con los anteriores pacientes, y por esa razón le pidió que le trajera aquellos expedientes, así tendría una excusa para que se marchara. No sabía del todo la razón, pero quería enfrentar a Sasuke sola.

Suspiró sonoramente y lo primero que hizo fue dar un paso y tocar la frente de él. Apartó la mano al acto– Estás sudando frío y estás temblando. Tienes fiebre. Una simple golpiza no trae infección, ¿Te hirieron con un objeto cortante?

La miró un momento más, intrigado por su reacción–… Si.

– ¿Dónde?

No contestó, sólo se levantó aquella camiseta fina que llevaba, mostrándole a Sakura una pequeña, pero aparentemente profunda herida en el abdomen. Estaba rodeada de sangre seca, y se veía a leguas que no habían hecho mucho por desinfectarla o cerrarla. Ella posó un dedo sobre el corte, con un poco de chakra en él. Pero no la suturó, si no que hizo una leve presión. Sasuke frunció el ceño por el dolor, pero no pronunció palabra alguna.

La chica termino su pequeña revisión en el abdomen del Uchiha, y comenzó a escribir en una carpeta.

– No veo contusiones graves visibles, más allá del corte del abdomen. Tengo que desinfectarlo antes de poder cerrarlo, pero me temo que la fiebre no se irá hasta que se haya eliminado aquel agente externo que entró a tu sangre y que te provoca la infección. Puede ser inofensivo, como muy peligroso, por lo que tengo que hacerte revisiones periódicas. ¿Te duele algo?

– No…– Mintió. Le dolía desde los músculos, hasta el más pequeño órgano, pero no lo diría tan fácilmente. Estaba muy confundido, mas no lo demostraba. Por un momento creyó que estaba alucinando por culpa de la fiebre y aquella persona frente suyo no era Sakura. Esa mujer que estaba allí no podía ser ella. ¿Dónde estaban los reproches y lloriqueos? Al menos podría haberse mostrado un poco ofendida o molesta, y no con esa cara de… nada.

– Así que… no te duele nada…– Repitió irónica. Siguió anotando palabras en aquella carpeta. El tiempo comenzó a pasar, y ninguno de los dos pronunciaba algo. Ella demasiado concentrada en desinfectarle su herida, y él demasiado orgulloso como para dirigirle siquiera la mirada. Sakura no demostraba nerviosismo, o incomodidad, ni furia. Sus ojos miraban fijamente lo que hacían, y su ceño se fruncía por la concentración. Estaba absorta en su trabajo.

Sasuke comenzó a abandonar aquel estado de altanero ofendimiento, y la miraba de reojo. Viéndola así, sin su aguda voz chillándole en los oídos, ni con sus infantiles reacciones, se podría decir que era una _mujer_ agradable. Había escuchado que Sakura era una ninja médico muy capaz e incluso se rumoreaba que era la mejor de la aldea (Y Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ya que no se imaginaba ese futuro para su débil ex compañera). Esa era la primera vez que la veía ejerciendo sus habilidades y, por un ínfimo segundo, se sintió orgulloso de lo que Sakura había logrado.

Ella se sintió observada, y mostró desconcierto en sus ojos verdes al dirigirle la vista.

– Estás extraño Sasuke…– Salió inconsciente de sus labios, y se reprendió a sí misma por ello. Debía demostrarle a Sasuke y a ella misma que no era indispensable en su vida, que no le interesaba si estaba bien o mal, aunque desde el momento en que se lo propuso supo que eso estaba destinado al fracaso.

– Hn.

– Vaya… que expresivo– Dijo con frialdad, intentando contener la furia que se agolpaba en su ser, ¡Ese chico no podía ser tan irritante! Quiso volver a concentrarse en su trabajo, pero sus nervios estaban llegando a un punto culmine. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo compartiendo aire con el Uchiha y su tensión era casi palpable.

A esa pequeña "charla" le siguió un muy incomodo silencio. El ambiente se encontraba tirante. Sasuke miraba para el techo mientras ella lo curaba, pero sentía una terrible necesidad de algo. Tenía una mezcla de sensaciones en el pecho. ¿Nostalgia? Era muy parecido. Sentía nostalgia de Sakura. Quería escuchar su voz, y que le hable de cualquier cosa que se propusiera, que vuelva a confiar en él.

Kami, no supo en qué momento la presencia de Sakura se había convertido en algo tan confortante en su vida.

Sentía que ya no podía más con esa necesidad. Explotaría si no podía obtener aquello que quería.

– Sakura…– Dejó escapar, sin mirarla. Ella detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, sorprendida. No dijo nada esperando que él continuara, pero a su nombre sólo le siguió el silencio.

Supo que tenía que ser ella la persona que lo rompería– ¿Qué sucede?– De repente se sintió ansiosa, ¿De qué? No lo sabía, era una sensación espontánea que la había invadido, ¿Qué era lo que había impulsado al moreno a llamarla? La curiosidad le estaba matando.

Sasuke siguió sin pronunciar palabras.

– Sasuke, ¿Qué sucede?– Repitió, con la voz más segura y firme. Pero nada. Él no respondía, no reaccionaba, ni siquiera la miraba. Estuvo a punto de gritarle, ya al límite de su paciencia, pero hubo un movimiento de él que la detuvo.

Fue sólo una leve mueca en lo que alcanzaba a ver de su rostro, lo que le indicaba que había algo que no estaba del todo bien. De repente Sasuke comenzó a un sudar más, y tenía temblores violentos. La chica le tocó la frente preocupada, y se dio cuenta de que había subido bruscamente la temperatura.

– Kami, estás empeorando…– Tomó el mentón del chico, y lo obligó a poner la cabeza derecha. Se dio cuenta de que el estado de Sasuke era terrible. Si bien su rostro no demostraba muchas muecas de dolor, ella que lo conocía perfectamente, podía saber que no lo estaba pasando nada bien. Tenía las mejillas muy sonrosadas y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Seguramente aquel "Sakura" que dejó escapar era producto de la fiebre, la cual le hacía delirar.

La muchacha fue corriendo hacía las otras camas, y comenzó a sacar las mantas de éstas y ponerlas sobre Sasuke. Luego buscó algún recipiente y se dirigió a los lavabos que había en la enfermería para llenarlos de agua. Buscó una pequeña toalla, la mojó y la posó en la frente del Uchiha. Todo eso lo hizo en menos de cinco minutos.

Una vez hubo terminado, se permitió sentarse y esperar a que la fiebre de Sasuke bajara. Aquel abrupto aumento de la temperatura del muchacho le sorprendió, ya que no esperaba aquello. Para ella sólo era un resfriado común, y una muestra de defensa de parte del cuerpo de éste. Y cabía la posibilidad de que fuera algo tan simple como eso, sólo era que el repentino cambio en el estado de él la había alarmado. Lo miró unos instantes, recordando aquel momento en que ella lo cuidó en el bosque prohibido, cuando eran unos niños de doce años.

Sasuke tenía la misma expresión adolorida que en ese día en su rostro. Por un momento Sakura se sintió trasladada al pasado, y se permitió mirar a aquel Sasuke con los mismos ojos de su niñez. Se permitió idealizarlo unos minutos, pensar en que podía cambiar. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no notó como aquel guardia que la había acompañado allí regresaba.

– Haruno-san– Llamó éste, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara. Posó lentamente su verde mirar en él, viendo como en sus manos traía un conjunto de carpetas con, seguramente, todo el historial de los convictos heridos. Se preguntó por un momento si el expediente de Sasuke estaría allí, pero descartó la idea de mirarlo al acto. Aquel no podría decir nada que ella no supiera– Aquí tiene lo que me encargó.

– Oh… gracias… – No sabía qué decir. Aquel encargo había sido una excusa para que aquel hombre la dejara sola con Sasuke. Intentó pronuncias algo más, pero la aparición de una persona más hizo que cambiara de planes. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida– ¿S-Sai? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El joven ANBU se presentó ante ella con su uniforme, mas no llevaba la máscara. La escrutaba con aquellos pozos negros que tanto le hacían recordar al joven que se encontraba inconsciente detrás de ella. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al guardia, quien se retiró con una reverencia, no sin antes dejar los expedientes en una mesa. Sai se acercó a Sakura, sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella.

– Sólo estoy vigilando a unos de los internos más peligrosos– Respondió con voz monótona.

– ¿Vigilando? ¿Te enviaron a vigilar a Sasuke? ¿Desde cuándo?– Inquirió confundida, tanto, que incluso dejó de prestarle atención al Uchiha.

– Desde que tú decidiste abandonar la misión– Repuso con tranquilidad, cada vez arrimándose más a ella.

– ¡Yo no abandoné nada!– Replicó Sakura. Había algo en todo eso que le causaba mala espina.

– Te ausentaste. Eso fue tomado como un abandono.

– Pero sólo era un tiempo, no pensaba dejar mi misión permanentemente.

– Esto es un asunto serio Sakura-san. No podemos acomodar una orden a tus caprichos. Alguien debía reemplazarte en ese tiempo, y yo me ofrecí para eso – El rostro del joven se encontraba a sólo centímetros de distancia del de Sakura, quien no se apartaba pero tampoco se acercaba.

– Deberían haberme avisado.

– Tú no te veías demasiado preocupada por averiguarlo... – El tomó su mentón con una mano y le habló en esa posición. Con cada movimiento que le causaba pronunciar una palabra, sus labios se rozaban. Sai terminó por cortar la distancia y besarla de improvisto, de una manera fuerte pero sin llegar a ser profunda. Sakura inclinó un poco la cabeza, y pasaba lentamente sus brazos por alrededor del cuello del chico. Él la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo, haciéndola olvidar incluso de dónde y con quién se encontraba.

-

-

-

-

Naruto golpeaba la pared de su casa con fuerza, intentando aplacar la frustración que lo dominaba.

Hacía un poco más de tres meses que Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha y él no había estado con él más que cuando lo encontró y en su primer día en la aldea. Entendía que el Uchiha debía cumplir con una condena, que debía estar aislado, ¡Pero al menos le tendrían que haber permitido una visita! Kakashi siempre estaba al tanto de lo que le pasaba a Sasuke ya que era informado constantemente de los movimientos de éste. Sakura había recibido la orden de estar con él todos los días, ¡He incluso Sai podía llegar a tener más información sobre el Uchiha que él mismo!

Traer a Sasuke a la aldea había sido su mayor meta, aquello por lo que había trabajado arduamente tantos años, y una vez que lo conseguía, una vez que tenía a su mejor amigo cerca de él, ¡No podía verlo! Y ni siquiera le comentaban cómo estaba.

Naruto sabía la razón. Tanto Kakashi, como Tsunade y Sakura (incluso Sai), creían que él explotaría al enterarse las condiciones en las que Sasuke vivía por estar encarcelado. Lo creían tan inmaduro como para tratar de sacar al Uchiha de aquel lugar que, muy a su pesar, merecía ocupar. Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con darle un castigo a Sasuke, pero eso no significaba que intentaría impedirlo a toda costa. Era consiente de los actos de su amigo y no impediría que éste pagara por ellos.

¡¿Tan infantil creían que era?!

– ¡Es demasiado injusto!– Gritaba el rubio, consiguiendo hacer una grieta en la pared por la fuerza que utilizó en un golpe, consiguiendo también lastimar su mano y hacer que ésta sangrara.

– ¡Ya basta Naruto-kun!– Una mano pequeña lo tomó con mucha fuerza por el codo. Naruto miró sorprendido a su dueña. Hinata había estado haciéndole compañía hacía unas horas, cuando él comenzó a contarle todo lo de Sasuke y se descargaba dando puñetazos a los muebles y por último a la pared. Ella lo miró y escuchó en silencio todo el tiempo, respetando su dolor y permitiendo que suelte cada pensamiento que tenía, pero llegó un momento que tuvo que intervenir.

– H-Hinata…– Dijo sorprendido. Los opalinos ojos de la muchacha Hyuuga desprendían mucha firmeza y determinación, algo que se estaba haciendo común en ella últimamente.

– Sé que estás dolido, y también sé que sientes mucha ira, pero ésta no es la manera de demostrarlo Naruto-kun. Lastimándote no lograrás nada– Tomó su mano ensangrentada y comenzó a acariciarla– Grita, llora… yo estaré ahí para ti. P-Pero… no te hagas daño a ti mismo… por favor… – Pidió, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Él se conmovió al ver tanta preocupación dirigida a su ser. Hinata se había transformado en una buena amiga en los últimos meses, era una persona con la cual él podía liberarse, sin la presión de ser juzgado y con la certeza de que sería escuchado. Ya se le hacía costumbre invitarla al Ichiraku ramen o a su casa misma, sólo para hablar con ella.

Sonrió, mostrándole a la chica toda su dentadura y apretando los finos dedos de ella para tranquilizarla.

– Gracias Hinata.

-

-

-

-

Sakura comenzó a corresponder con fuerza el beso que su acompañante le daba. Abrió la boca levemente, permitiéndole a él un acceso más profundo a su cavidad. Sai introdujo su lengua en ella, y mordisqueaba su labio inferior. El chico fue subiendo lentamente una mano que se encontraba en la cintura de ella, pasando por su espalda y terminando en su nuca, haciendo presión para acercarla a él.

El aire comenzaba a ser espeso y tibio. Sakura se vio consumida por la pasión de ese beso. No era la primera vez que era besada por Sai, pero sí era la primera vez que éste lo hacía de una manera tan salvaje y pasional. La había tomado por sorpresa y la había derretido por completo. Su cerebro se encontraba en una nebulosa, y no era muy consiente de su alrededor.

No recordaba que estaba en la enfermería de prisión. Que se encontraba atendiendo un paciente; quien era nada más y nada menos que su ¿ex amor? ¿Su antiguo deseo platónico? ¿Su amigo?

– Sakura…

La rosa se separó al acto, empujando a Sai con sus dos manos. Éste se había resistido al principio, pero luego cedió. Ella miró compungida a Sasuke, quien al parecer, seguía diciendo su nombre en sueño o en su delirio. De repente se sintió culpable. Ella no era nada de Sasuke, pero sentía como si fuera una falta de respeto hacía él besarse…

– Te dejaré para que lo atiendas Sakura-san, pero pasaré por aquí en unos minutos.

… con su novio.

La chica lo despidió de una manera algo cortante, mientras mojaba el paño que Sasuke había tenido en la cabeza y volvía a ponérselo. Estaba analizando aquel sentimiento de culpa que le carcomía el pecho. Sabía que no debía sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo. Y no era sólo por el beso, ¿Y si Sasuke había escuchado algo? O peor… ¿Si había visto algo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

"_Seguramente no le importaría"_ Se dijo a sí misma, con una sonrisa de resignación.

Lo que Sakura no sabía es que en ese momento Sasuke intentaba asimilar lo que había pasado… y simplemente no sabía qué pensar.

* * *

-

**n/a: **:O, ¡Sasuke estaba despierto! ¿O no? ¿Qué habrá escuchado? ¿Y si vio algo? También hubo algo de NH fanservice xd, es que ésta pareja está ocupando un lugar en mi corazoncito (Y pensar que llegé a odiarlos xd).

Éste cap es dedicado con todo mi amor de hermana a -Sakura-Star-, que el pasado 23 fue su cumple, ¡Ya 16 años! Y parecía ayer cuando te felicité por tus 15 ._., como pasa el tiempo... ya nos estamos poniendo viejos xd. Y quédate tranquila que te voy a mandar a Venezuela algún niño travieso que valga la pena ;D.

¡Gracias por sus RR gente linda! Los amo, gracias por dejar sus lindos comentarios y también las críticas, que me ayudan a mejorar un montón. Amo también cuando me dicen Lolly o Lolly-Chan o (insertar apodo que se les ocurra), creo un vinculo autora-lectores que me encanta xD!

Besos a todas/os! Nos vemos en la próx actualización!

Lolly

* * *


	7. Lazos reforzados

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

**Tip: **Ésta vez no tengo ningun consejito u.u, sólo... ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

**-**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**Lazos reforzados**

El eco de sus pasos retumbaba, mientras él caminaba desinteresadamente. Sentía las miradas de respeto que con sólo portar su uniforme provocaba. No estaba muy seguro de qué era esa sensación, pero a su criterio aquello se podría llamar "orgullo".

Sakura le había dicho que sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo no era un pecado, pero si que debía tener cuidado, ya que podría transformarse en un "arrogante". Sai recordó como le temblaba la voz cuando le explicaba eso, y supo que se estaba acordando de Sasuke Uchiha.

No sabía mucho de la relación que ellos dos tuvieron ni cómo se veían. Quiso averiguarlo, preguntándole a Kakashi o a Naruto, pero éstos se negaron a contestarle, evadiéndolo. No supo lo que Sakura sintió alguna vez por el Uchiha, hasta que Ino se lo confesó una tarde en que ambos estaban en el hospital, y ella no pudo evitar contestarle.

"_Sakura lo amó"_ Le respondió la rubia, y él sintió por primera vez como si una roca se instalara en su estomago. Al principio no lo veía como un peligro para la relación que estaba comenzando a tener con la joven, pero cuando se hizo más diestro con lo referente a los sentimientos, supo que aquello era una amenaza para él. Descubrir lo que alguna vez sintió Sakura, sumado a la vuelta de Uchiha Sasuke a Konoha, le había hecho saltar una alarma en su mente.

"_Debo alejarla de él"_, se dijo. Había algo en su interior que le exigía impedir que ella lo vuelva a ver. Se opuso a la misión que le había dado Tsunade a ella, y por eso mismo se las arregló para poder él también ir a prisión, para controlar los movimientos de Sakura.

No sabía bien qué era lo que le estaba pasando. La encargada de explicarle las emociones humanas era la misma Sakura, y él no quería preguntarle a ella qué significaba aquello que sentía cuando la veía, ¿Sería vergüenza, timidez, pena lo que le impedían? Tal vez, pero lo que él sabía es que deseaba la presencia de la joven a su lado. Le gustaba mirarla, abrazarla, tocarla, besarla…

Pero a la vez, sabía que estaba mal. Aquello perjudicaría su misión.

_El depredador jamás debe enamorarse de su presa… _

-

-

-

-

Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro de la enfermería. Sasuke no había vuelto a abrir la boca o a reaccionar de algún modo. Se encontraba dormido, y aunque tenía menos temperatura, seguía estando afiebrado. Desinfectó cuidadosamente la herida y analizó su cuerpo con chakra, buscando alguna infección seria. Se tranquilizó al comprobar que la fiebre sólo era por la bajas de defensa que la perdida de sangre le había ocasionado. No había bacterias, virus o cualquier otro microorganismo extraño perjudicando el cuerpo del Uchiha.

Pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirse intranquila. Le inquietaba que él haya pronunciado su nombre estando dormido. Sakura lo había atribuido a que a la última persona que Sasuke había visto en estado de conciencia era ella misma, y que tal vez por eso su nombre fue el que salió de los labios del Uchiha mientras éste estaba inconsciente.

Su lado racional apoyaba aquella teoría, pero una parte de ella, la más ingenua e inocente, creía que tal vez Sasuke había pronunciado su nombre en sueños porque _pensaba _en ella. Sakura sabía que los sueños eran los deseos reprimidos de una persona, y se sonrojó al pensar así.

Ella… Sakura, ¿El deseo reprimido de Sasuke?

Sonaba demasiado extraño.

— Necesito algo de aire…— Pronunció en voz alta. Miró a Sasuke y se dijo a sí misma que no tardaría demasiado. En cuanto abandonó el lugar, el Uchiha se permitió abrir levemente los ojos, aprovechando la anunciada ausencia de la muchacha.

Desde hacía unos minutos que estaba despierto, pero sentía los pasos de Sakura recorrer el ambiente, y por alguna razón no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a ella. Parpadeó, para enfocar la vista y se miró el cuerpo, descubriéndolo con vendajes en donde había estado su herida más importante. Ya no se sentía tan mal, pero procuraba no moverse mucho, ya que empeoraban su de por sí molesto dolor de cabeza.

Suspiró, volteando un poco su cara hacía la puerta. Había despertado cuando escuchó voces, una de ellas era la de Sakura, inconfundible a su oído. La otra de hombre, pero no había podido reconocerla.

"— _¡Yo no abandoné nada!_

— _Te ausentaste. Eso fue tomado como un abandono._

— _Pero sólo era un tiempo…" _

Aquel grito de Sakura había logrado sacarlo temporalmente de su duermevela, pero sólo había escuchado un parte de la conversación. Luego de eso, se encontraba demasiado mal como para prestar atención a aquella charla y se rindió a su sueño. Aunque volvió a entrar en conciencia en cuanto sintió como Sakura colocaba un paño frío en su frente. Desde ese momento no pudo volver a relajarse, ya que la presencia de la joven en su misma habitación le perturbaba.

Dejó que su curiosidad invadiera su mente, y se preguntó ¿Qué era lo que supuestamente Sakura había abandonado? Su lógica le dijo inmediatamente _"Tú". _Él era lo que Sakura había abandonado. Había miles de opciones, pero no sabía si era su arrogancia, su razón o simplemente intuición lo que le impulsaban a pensar con seguridad que estaban hablando de él.

Y al llegar a aquella conclusión, hubo una pequeña voz, algo en su mente, que le dijo con el tono que él usaba a los ocho años:

"_¿Qué hice?"_

Él había tratado miserablemente a Sakura por creer que estaba a su lado contra su voluntad, burlándose en secreto de su desgracia y actuando de una manera falsa. Había juzgado su actitud de traidora, y no quería creer en otra cosa. Pero las palabras de ella, si es que hablaban de él, decían que no quería abandonarlo… que era sólo un tiempo. Que volvería…

Sasuke quiso, en verdad _quiso, _no sentirse… feliz.

No sabía qué era exactamente aquella sensación extraña que sintió en cuanto supo algo más del sentir de Sakura, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. Por primera vez sintió miedo a sus propias emociones. Él sentía aprecio por Sakura, tanto como por Kakashi y Naruto. La consideraba más que una compañera, era una amiga a sus ojos. Jamás se había detenido a contemplarla como algo más. Había tomado el "amor" de ella como simple encaprichamiento de una niña. Sabía que, con el correr de los años, se olvidaría de él.

Sabía y _esperaba_ eso.

Pero llegó a Konoha, y la persona que estuvo a su lado, ofreciéndole su compañía, era la misma chica pegajosa y molesta de su infancia. Era consiente de que su historial traía como consecuencia ser vigilado y que por razones que él desconocía, la escogida para hacerlo era Sakura. Era una misión, lo tenía asumido.

Pero el estar a su lado, compartiendo su presencia y aguantando su silencio no era un requisito para esa orden. Sakura lo apoyaba desde su humilde posición. Le despejaba un poco la mente, le sonreía por las mañanas. Se preocupaba por él. En ese momento se preguntó cómo había sido tan estúpido como para pensar que Sakura estaba a su lado por falsedad. Qué era lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza al tratarla tan mal. Por qué había alejado a la persona que lo hacía sentir un poco menos _solo._

Era un idiota.

Ya no había Itachi. Ya no había Orochimaru. No había venganza ni búsqueda de poder. Podía darse la libertad de abrir su mente. De llenar su propio vacío. No tenía por qué alejar a aquellos que intentaban ayudarlo, ¿De qué serviría? Aquello sólo le causaba más amargura.

Suspiró y dio una desinteresada mirada al techo.

Había algo en sus ojos que había cambiado.

-

-

-

-

Sakura observaba el cielo, deleitándose por los leves tonos anaranjados que lucía al atardecer. Había salido a afuera porque necesitaba sentir el viento golpear contra su cara y quitarle aquel insoportable olor a encierro. Esa reconfortante sensación no duraría mucho, se dijo, ya que tenía que volver a la enfermería de prisión, no sólo por Sasuke si no también por los demás heridos. Pero quiso, por primera vez en su vida, ser un poco irresponsable.

Había vivido demasiado en un día. El reencuentro con el Uchiha, la charla con Sai, y posteriormente, su beso. Se tocó inconscientemente los labios. Sai era un muchacho muy atractivo, demasiado, que se interesaba por ella y la cuidaba. Sakura se sentía atraída hacía el joven, y también sentía mucho cariño por él. Pero, no podía evitar sentirse como una maldita hipócrita.

Era Sasuke.

Cada vez que ella lo veía, lo tocaba o lo besaba, era Sasuke el que ocupaba su mente y sus ojos. Era tan grande el parecido entre ambos que se cegaba. Creía ver los ojos de Sasuke en los de Sai. Creía tocar la piel del Uchiha, y creía besar los labios de éste. Al principio ignoraba aquello, diciéndose que Sasuke era una persona muy importante en su vida, y que por lo tanto, le costaría tener normalmente otras relaciones con él en su mente.

Mas todo se estaba tornando demasiado peligroso. Temía pronunciar inconscientemente el nombre del Uchiha cuando estaba con él, y así lastimarlo. En aquel beso que compartieron en la enfermería, había pasado lo de siempre. No era Sai a quien ella besaba, si no otro. Y al parecer su imaginación no comprendió que aquel "otro" estaba detrás suyo, inconsciente en una cama.

Debía terminar con eso. Y tenía sólo dos opciones: dejar a Sai o desterrar a Sasuke completa y definitivamente de su vida. Ambas tenían sus _pros_ y sus _contras_, pero la segunda opción era la que más difícil le resultaría y la que más ansiaba lograr. Exhaló lentamente el aire y disipó todos esos pensamientos dañinos de su mente. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y ya había tardado mucho más de lo que debía.

Estaba entrando al sector de enfermos, cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención, no sólo por el bullicio que éste estaba causando, si no que había una voz que se le hacía familiar.

_Muy_ familiar.

— ¡Me importa una mierda las ordenes de Tsunade! ¡Yo iré a ver a Sasuke igual!

"_No, por favor… que no sea quien yo pienso"_

— Uzumaki-san, lo sentimos, pero el interno Uchiha no puede recibir visitas…

"_¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué está Naruto aquí JUSTO ahora?" _

— ¡Sakura-chan!— Gritó el rubio en cuanto la vio, aturdiendo también al pobre guardia que intentaba detenerlo. A ella se le contrajeron los ojos por la irritación que estaba comenzando a sentir. No se encontraba de humor como para tener que lidiar con un Naruto que al parecer se había despertado inspirado para gritar. Se acercó, y con la voz más neutral que pudo, se dirigió al muchacho con el que su amigo estaba discutiendo.

— Escúcheme…— Quiso ser conciliadora. En el fondo y más allá de su irritación, entendía a Naruto. Ella quizás haría lo mismo si estuviera en su situación— Esto no debe salir de aquí, pero yo le pedí a Uzumaki-san que se acercara a éste lugar.

— Mire Sakura-sama, yo le tengo respeto, pero el joven Uchiha está aislado. No puede recibir visitas. Me ordenaron impedirlo.— En esos momentos Sakura odió las estúpidas ordenes de los altos mandos de Konoha y la estúpida terquedad del rubio.

— Tsunade-sama me dio la autorización de traer a Naruto aquí. Su presencia no es sólo una visita… es por fines… de integración al Uchiha— Simplemente estaba improvisando, y le agradecía a todos los dioses que Naruto siguiera su plan y mantuviera la boca cerrada. Quién sabe qué podría pasar si ese idiota se delataba a sí mismo. Lo malo es que ella caería también, por seguirle el juego.

El guardia sonrió irónico, como captando sus intenciones y sabiendo que lo que decía era mentira— Sakura-sama, no es conveniente que intente romper ordenes. La castigarían duramente por eso.

Los ojos de Sakura se endurecieron.

— Si no me cree. Llame a Tsunade,-sama no tengo ningún problema en decirle esto frente a ella, y creo que la quinta tampoco tiene problemas en confirmar mis palabras.

"_Si llama a Tsunade-sama estoy muerta. ¡Voy a matarte Naruto!" _

Una fina gota de sudor recorría la cien del rubio, y ella estaba segura que el curso de los pensamientos de él era muy parecido al suyo. La amenaza de Tsunade tendría que servir, después de todo, ella era su alumna y eso todo Konoha lo sabía. Pero si a ese guardia se le ocurría abrir la boca, ambos serían castigados por la Hokage de una manera que no querían ni imaginar. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Sakura.

Los dos chicos intentaban disimular sus nervios, pero al parecer aquel guardia reflexionaba si debía llamar a la Hokage o no.

— Lo que Sakura-san dice es verdad— Una cuarta voz se hizo oír en los pasillos.

— Sai…

— ¡Oi, _teme_! ¡Llegaste justo a tiempo para…!— Antes de que terminara de hablar, Sakura le tapó la boca con la mano y le siseó al oído a un muy asustado Naruto _"Cállate, o morirás"_. El guardia, por su parte, había guardado silencio y simplemente asintió, dándoles a entender que permitía la entrada de Naruto. Para ellos, Sai tenía mucha más autoridad que Sakura y Naruto, por más alumnos de los sannin que fueran.

Estos dos entraron al oscuro pasillo que conducía a la enfermería seguidos de cerca por Sai. Sakura reprendía al rubio por su idiotez, diciéndole que había sido muy estúpido querer ver al criminal más peligroso que moraba en prisión en ese momento sin autorización y alegando a gritos que no le importaban las ordenes. Este se defendía, refunfuñando, y con las mejillas levemente coloradas por su discusión con la Haruno.

— ¡Dime por qué lo hiciste! ¿No te das cuenta que fue una locura, Naruto?

— ¡Está bien, Sakura-chan! Sé que estuvo mal— Los ojos azules se posaron en el suelo, y la chica sintió una leve congoja al ver como el semblante de él había cambiado de un momento a otro, dejando a la vista su tristeza— Es que escuché que Kakashi-sensei le decía a la vieja que Sasuke estaba herido… y sólo quise venir a asegurarme que estaba bien. Entiéndeme, por favor…— La miró con ojos suplicantes, quebrando el último deje de enfado en la chica— Es mi mejor amigo, casi ni lo vi. Fueron demasiados años… buscándolo, para que cuando esté aquí no pueda verlo.

El pecho de la chica sufrió una leve presión al oír aquello. Sabía la relación de hermandad de Naruto y Sasuke, ella sabía todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Y aún, _aún así_…

No había tomado en cuenta a Naruto, no pensó ni un solo minuto en lo que la vuelta del Uchiha significaría para él mientras vigilaba a Sasuke, estaba demasiado concentrada en ella, sus sentimientos y su sufrimiento. Se sentía tan mal, tan egoísta.

— Naruto yo…— Quería decir "Lo siento", pero las palabras quedaban trabadas en su garganta, como si no quisieran salir. Le daba demasiada vergüenza. Él entendió, por lo que le dio una sonrisa que rozaba lo ingenuo, que dejaba en el aire un "Te perdono" tácito. Algo que la hacía sentir aún más ruin, ¿Por qué demonios Naruto tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no se enojaba? Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero el rubio la interrumpió.

— ¿Y tú teme? ¿Por qué nos ayudaste?

Sai se encogió de hombros, mirando al frente– Sé que ver a Sasuke-kun es muy importante para ti, y en cuanto vi a Sakura-san intentando ayudarte, me acerqué. Sabía que Tsunade-sama no ordenó nada, y sólo los saqué de un apuro. Es lo que hacen los amigos.

Naruto lo miró, agradecido, y sonrió con su característica forma zorruna. Sakura curvó levemente sus labios hacía arriba. Sin lugar a dudas, Sai siempre fue una buena incorporación al roto equipo siete. Aquel parecido al Uchiha y su "inocente" ausencia de conocimientos sobre las emociones humanas hacía que Naruto y Sakura vayan formando de a poco lazos con él, de una u otra manera. De hecho, aquel lazo que unía a ambos con Sai era lo que les daba las fuerzas para seguir luchando para redimir a Sasuke.

La puerta de la enfermería comenzó a abrirse paso a la vista de los shinobis. Una vez entraron, se adentraron a un pasillo largo repleto de una serie de puertas de cada lado. Se podía sentir olor a humedad mezclado con un aroma a remedios bastante fuerte. Naruto arrugó la nariz al sentirlo. Caminaron, Sai y Sakura seguros, y él dubitativo. No lo admitiría jamás en voz alta, pero se encontraba nervioso.

Era su primer encuentro directo y verdadero con Sasuke. Cuando lo encontró con Kakashi, no se dirigieron la palabra más de lo estrictamente necesario y ninguno de los dos hizo mención alguna de lo que había pasado en el valle del fin.

Suspiró y se dio fuerzas a sí mismo, mientras contemplaba a Sakura y Sai pararse frente a unas de esas habitaciones. Dedujo que aquel era el cuarto de Sasuke.

— No puedo quedarme— Los dos miraron a Sai, quien se detuvo y giró, dándoles la espalda— Debo seguir vigilando a los demás presidiarios— Miró fijamente a Sakura, saludó con la cabeza a Naruto, y desapareció en una nube de humo.

— Cada día me convenzo más de que Sai es igual al teme. Los dos son demasiado idiotas y extraños— Aquel comentario que Uzumaki utilizó para romper el hielo sólo logró hacer que la espalda de ella se tensara horriblemente.

Miró la llave de aquella puerta, y luego sus irises chocaron con los de Naruto– ¿Estás listo?

La mandíbula de éste se tensó visiblemente– Si…

Sakuro abrió la puerta, y aunque no sabía por qué. Se encontraba nerviosa. Ese era el primer encuentro que tenían como equipo, y algo le decía que sería muy importante.

Y aquel raro brillo en los pétreos ojos de Sasuke no hizo nada más que confirmarlo.

* * *

-

**n/a**: Jojojo, lo lamento por aquellos que esperaban YA SasuSaku directo, es que no puedo evitar meterme en la aventura y hacer el SS un poco más lento (Siempre fue mi sueño escribir un fic apegado completamente al mundo de Naruto, con batallas, desarrollo y toda la bola *-*). Y lo de allá arribita tiene justificación con mis emociones xd. Últimamente estoy leyendo mucho NaruSasu y NaruSaku (Son mis dos shippers preferidas luego del SS xd) así que lo que salió fue team 7 (No puedo evitarlo, team 7-luv). Aunque no voy a dejar el romance de lado, es decir, el romance es lo que más va a aparecer en éste fic (Y SasuSaku, of course u.u) aunque me gusta desarrollar esto de la amistad 8D.

¿Capítulo relleno? Puede ser, todavía no llegué al pico de la historia, en donde empieza lo lindo de verdad *-* (confesiones, besos, lemon xDDD) pero prometo llegar rápidito al nudo del fic si la inspiración me acompaña.

¡Gracias por sus lindos RR! Les juro que les daría un abrazo a cada uno de ustedes si pudiera *-*.

Nos leemos en la próx actualización! Y espero que les haya gustado el cp!

Lolly


	8. Simplemente un equipo

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

-

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**Simplemente un equipo**

-

La estancia se encontraba en un pesado silencio. Sakura miraba nerviosamente a sus dos compañeros, pero éstos no quitaban la mirada él uno del otro. La mandíbula de Naruto estaba tensada, y sus puños apretados. Sasuke, por su parte, sólo mantenía sus ojos fijos en los celestes, como queriéndolo intimidar. Repentinamente ella sintió como si sobrara en esa sala.

— Veo que lograste tu cometido, ¿Eh, Sasuke?— El rubio fue el primero en hablar. Su voz salió ahogada, como si estuviera reprimiendo un sentimiento muy grande en su pecho.

Los labios de Sasuke se curvaron hacía arriba, sardónicos— Lento como siempre. Te tomó más de tres meses darte cuenta de eso, idiota.

Naruto contrajo su boca, en una mueca de disgusto. El Uchiha, por el contrario, parecía muy a pleno molestando al Uzumaki. Sakura no sabía para dónde mirar ni a quién reprocharle algo. La amistad entre Sasuke y Naruto era tan extraña y bipolar que no tenía ni idea de qué saldría de todo eso. Los dos podrían empezar una batalla a muerte, o pedirse perdón el uno al otro de forma pasiva. Jamás sabría qué esperar de sus amigos.

— No eres el más indicado para hablar de lentitud— Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en el rostro del rubio— A ti te tomó años lograr tu venganza.

Sasuke perdió su aire de superioridad y la chica envió una mirada de advertencia— Naruto…— Comenzó con un tono de apremio, mas Uzumaki la ignoró, concentrándose sólo en los ojos negros del Uchiha, que tenían un amague de volverse rojos si no fuera por su chakra sellado.

— Y te tomó aún más tiempo aceptar que Konoha es tu hogar…— A cada palabra que iba su voz se volvía más dura— y que nosotros somos tu familia.

Silencio sepulcral. Por más que Sakura quiso decir algo, nada salió de su boca. Después de todo, Naruto tenía razón. Éste, por su parte, temblaba de ira al ver la indiferencia de aquel que consideraba su mejor amigo. Mientras habló se acercó a Sasuke, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia. La mirada del Uchiha lo desafiaba en silencio, y según pudo ver, también había un brillo escondido de rabia en su opaca negrura.

— ¿Te divertiste, Sasuke?— Continuó, ya sin ocultar su furia— ¿Disfrutabas viéndonos sufrir a Sakura-chan y a mí? ¿Sabiendo que perseguiríamos tu maldito trasero por todo el mundo? ¡Contesta; ¿Te parecía divertido?!

Deseó contenerse. Naruto se había preparado mentalmente para un verdadero reencuentro con Sasuke. Había planeado lo que le diría, lo que haría y cómo actuaría. Tenía la certeza de que podría controlarse y enfrentar a su amigo con sangre fría. Pero todo se había ido al demonio al contemplar la tranquilidad que él irradiaba, como si no le importara nada de lo que sucedía. Durante mucho tiempo se había engañado a sí mismo, diciéndose que Sasuke sólo aparentaba. Que ellos eran importantes para él. Que si había vuelto a Konoha era porque así lo deseaba. Mas el hombre que veía en esos momentos era uno tan diferente al Sasuke Uchiha que creyó conocer.

Parecía como si estuviera allí contra su voluntad. Como si fuera ajeno al cariño y a la preocupación que tenían sus compañeros por él. Aquello había hervido su sangre y descontrolado sus nervios. Nada le apetecía más que darle unos buenos puñetazos en su cara de niño mimado.

— Jamás les rogué algo…— Fue lo que respondió, con toda la frialdad que fue capaz. Las caras de Sakura y Naruto se desencajaron— Si se tomaron el trabajo de buscarme, es culpa de ustedes.

Los ojos de Naruto se entornaron y sintió que no podía más— ¡Eres un mal—!

Pero alguien lo empujó, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Sakura estaba frente a él, agitada y con el puño levantado y extendido, mientras que Sasuke se encontraba con la cabeza ladeada y mirando hacía un costado.

Lo había golpeado. Ella, Sakura, a Sasuke. _Dios_.

— Sakura-chan…— Susurró.

— ¡Eres un maldito egoísta!— Temblaba descontroladamente y sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Pero más allá de eso, Sakura no demostraba ningún otro signo de debilidad. Más que debilidad, le embargaba una profunda mezcla de decepción y cólera. De un momento a otro no había aguantado más la arrogancia de Sasuke y había arremetido contra él, sin importarle que éste aún no se hubiera recuperado, sin importarle que su propio corazón la reprenda. Sin importarle absolutamente nada— ¡Siempre supiste que éramos amigos! ¿Y aún así creías que no te iríamos a buscar? ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? Lo único que nos importaba a Naruto y a mí era tu bienestar, ¡Y te pasaste todo nuestro sufrimiento por donde se te dio la gana! No nos mereces, ¿lo sabes? Mereces estar solo.

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. En el tema de Sasuke, Sakura siempre fue la persona más tolerante y comprensiva que había conocido. Constantemente encontraba una manera de justificar cualquier actitud del moreno, y cada vez que éste le hacía daño ella sólo sonreía y se daba a sí misma alguna explicación para entender la actitud de él. Pero en ese momento, su amiga estaba irreconocible. No es que nunca la hubiera visto enfadada — él sabía más que nadie las consecuencias de hacer enojar a la joven médico—, pero había mucha resignación en su voz. Más que colérica, parecía realmente cansada de toda esa situación.

— Lo sé…— Tanto él como Sakura abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos al escuchar al Uchiha. Ninguno de los creía que respondería al ataque de la muchacha—… y es por eso que siempre lo estuve.

Sasuke enderezó su cabeza y los miró a ambos fijamente. Sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo extrañamente calido que tenía hacía unos minutos, y pasaron a ser tan opacos y fríos como antaño. Su rostro era monótono. Cualquier signo que podría demostrar algún cambió en él había desaparecido. De repente, el peso de la culpa se instaló con rapidez en el corazón de Sakura.

Él se lo había dicho. Cuando fueron nombrados como miembros del equipo siete, él le había dicho que la soledad era dolorosa. Y en ese momento ella le recalcó que merecía ese dolor. Ella misma, quien tanto había sufrido por verlo sumirse en la miseria, le estaba diciendo que tenía ganado estar en ella. Le estaba negando la esperanza de cambiar.

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro se transformó en un monstruo?

El rubio observó como las facciones de su amiga se contraían en una mueca de arrepentimiento. Ella no tenía la culpa, solamente había liberado un pensamiento que la torturó todos los días desde la ida de Sasuke. Sólo se había liberado de sus tormentos.

— Siempre estuviste solo, porque tú lo quisiste así. — Naruto se apresuró a hablar, interrumpiendo el tormentoso curso que estaban tomando los pensamientos de la Haruno— Desde que te conocimos, ni Sakura-chan ni yo, nunca, te negamos nuestra compañía. Estábamos ahí para ti. _Estamos_ para ti.

Alentó con su azul mirar a su amiga, para que pudiera enmendar lo que había dicho. Un alo de agradecimiento por el silencioso apoyo de su amigo brotó en su pecho— Naruto tiene razón, Sasuke— Susurró, aunque decía con firmeza cada palabra con una renovada fuerza— No nos iremos de tu lado. Luchamos mucho para que regreses y no te abandonaremos cuando al fin lo conseguimos.

El moreno los observaba atento, no sabiendo muy bien por qué se esforzaba por notar alguna connotación de mentira en lo que decían. Sería tan fácil dejarse llevar. Creer ciegamente en las palabras de Sakura y Naruto y cambiar. Vivir como un hombre normal y olvidarse de su historia sangrienta, de su pasado vengador. _Sería tan fácil_. Pero la vida le había demostrado de una cruel manera que nada es lo que parece, y por más que intentaran arreglarlo, Sasuke sabía que lo que había dicho Sakura era lo que en verdad pensaban. Que él merecía permanecer en la soledad. Que debía consumirse en su dolor para pagar todo lo que había hecho.

Aunque a la vez, cuando afirmaron que estarían con él, había sonado tan real. Tan_ tentador_. De la misma manera en que su hermano le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de él, que lo quería. Y él, con su inocente alma de niño, la había creído y se ilusionó con cada una de sus palabras. Se sentía tan desorientado y desprotegido. No sabía qué rumbo tomar. Siempre estuvo cómodo en su camino solitario. Nadie lo dañaba, nadie era capaz de desequilibrar su mundo. Pero…

¿Qué perdería si confiaba en ellos? Eran lo único que le quedaba. Que podía decir que le pertenecía. Sus amigos. _Amigos_.

Itachi no volvería. Él no se los arrebataría de su lado. Ellos estarían para él. Siempre. Confiar, sólo tendría que confiar. Era sencillo.

Demasiado.

Por otro lado, Naruto y Sakura esperaban expectantes a alguna reacción de parte del Uchiha. Se encontraba más callado de lo que normalmente era y su rostro estaba absorto. Ambos tenían esperanza de que Sasuke los aceptara de una buena vez, y que podrían volver a los viejos tiempos, cuando eran el equipo siete. Cuando su unión era tan fuerte como si fueran una sola persona.

Él, por su parte, tenía la cabeza gacha, mirando hacía el suelo. Era un golpe para su orgullo tener que reconocer que abandonarlos fue un error, y que rechazarlos fue mucho peor que ello. Si se permitía pedir perdón, jamás volvería a mirarse a sí mismo con los mismos ojos. Era orgulloso, si, incluso más que eso. Creía que el perdón no debía tomarse a la ligera. No era una persona que mereciera ser perdonado. Sakura tenía razón. Él merecía estar solo.

_Aún así… _

— Lo siento…— Fue un susurro, casi un balbuceo. Tanto el rubio como su compañera no creían haber escuchado bien. Era demasiado irreal la idea de que Sasuke dijera que lo sentía. Tan… irónico.

"_Los necesito" _

— ¿Hablas en se—serio?— Naruto no pudo evitar tartamudear. Ni en el rincón más remoto de su imaginación pensó ver un día a Sasuke como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Derrotado, casi avergonzado… pidiendo tácitamente el perdón de los dos. Si bien era lo que deseaba, no por eso dejaba de ser una visión extraña y casi bizarra.

Él ladeó el rostro, esquivando la ávida mirada de sus compañeros de equipo— Hn— Pronunció. Por muy arrepentido que estuviera, no se permitiría humillarse más de lo que había hecho ya. Tenía algo de amor propio.

Uzumaki frunció el ceño al acto— Eres un… eres un… ¡Bastardo!— Antes de que Sakura o el mismo Sasuke se dieran cuenta, comenzó a correr hacía el Uchiha. La chica iba a gritarle que no se le ocurriera dañar a Sasuke, que todavía se encontraba débil y que demasiado tuvo con el golpe que le dio ella. El moreno, por su parte, estaba dispuesto a defenderse aunque minutos antes se hubiera casi rendido a la insistencia de los ninjas de la Hoja.

Pero ni Sakura, y mucho menos Sasuke, se esperaban lo que había pasado a continuación.

En cuanto Naruto estuvo a menos de una pulgada de su amigo, en vez de golpearlo como los otros supusieron, pasó una de sus manos alrededor de la nuca de él y enterró su cabeza en la unión entre el cuello y la clavícula de éste, aferrándose con fuerza al Uchiha, como si éste fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

Lo estaba abrazando.

Un sentimiento calido y dulce se instaló en el corazón de la joven medico al ver a las dos personas más importantes en su vida en esa situación. Siempre había soñado con ese momento, con verlos a ambos así, perdonando los errores del otro y aceptando la amistad que compartían. Sasuke no había correspondido al abrazo, pero sus ojos mostraban por primera vez alguna emoción clara. La sorpresa era la dueña de su faz, y sus muecas decían que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Aunque Sakura podía ver como sus oscuros irises se habían ablandado radicalmente ante el abrazo de Naruto.

No supo por qué, tuvo el impulso de irse. Sentía que estaba interrumpiendo algo muy íntimo. Sabía que la amistad entre ellos dos siempre fue muy pasional e intensa, y ella no cabía en eso. Dio un paso hacía atrás, cuando su acto fue interrumpido. Naruto alargaba una mano hacía ella, invitándola silenciosamente. No sólo eso, si no que los ojos de Sasuke estaban fijos en los suyos, esperando a que se acercara.

Sakura sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos con rapidez, y antes de que ambos hombres fueran consientes, estaba a su lado, tomándolos de la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el mismo lugar que lo hacía Naruto en el cuerpo del Uchiha —sólo que del lado contrario. La otra mano del rubio pasó por su nuca, acercándola aún más; y ella tembló impresionada cuando percibió el brazo de Sasuke rodeándola por la cintura, con aire vacilante.

Jamás había sido tan feliz como en ese momento.

-

-

-

-

Unos ojos negros observaban la escena. Sus labios estaban tensados en una fina línea y su nariz arrugada en una mueca de desagrado.

Sai miraba atentamente el silencioso y fuerte abrazo entre los tres integrantes del equipo siete, con un sentimiento contradictorio en su pecho, que no sabía identificar. Primero que nada se encontraba satisfecho al ver el brillo de felicidad en los rostros de Sakura y Naruto, pero por otro lado, no le agradaba en lo absoluto que el responsable de esa felicidad sea justamente Sasuke Uchiha.

Mentiría si dijera que no se había sorprendido por la actitud de éste. Él siempre pensó que Sasuke jamás había sentido algo hacía sus compañeros de equipo, y que si estaba en Konoha, era sólo porque le convenía permanecer en un lugar seguro en donde sabía que estaría protegido. Era lo que él tenía entendido luego de su experiencia. Los shinobis que eran criminales y desertaron de sus aldeas, volvían a éstas cuando las circunstancias lo requerían y con el único beneficio de estar a salvo. Él creía que la mente de todo criminal o desertor funcionaba igual.

Pero escuchar la manera en la que Sasuke dijo lo que sentía, como su rostro se suavizó con las muestras de cariños de sus amigos y como correspondió levemente al abrazo de éstos le había descolocado. Su opinión hacía el Uchiha siempre fue la peor, y no cambiaría por ese pequeño acto, pero sí le haría tambalear en su firmeza. Él había arriesgado su relación con Sakura y su amistad con Naruto para poder protegerlos de la presencia del Uchiha y de su venenosa aura. Pero… ¿Si en realidad ellos necesitaban su presencia? ¿Y si había actuado antes de lo debido?

Sai quitó esas ideas de su cabeza, diciéndose a sí mismo que el fin justifica los medios, y el sacrificio que estaba haciendo era sólo por el bien de sus amigos.

No permitiría que Sasuke los vuelva a herir.

— A pesar de todo…— Una voz distante y tranquila interrumpió sus pensamientos, obligándolo a apartarse de la puerta y de la pequeña rendija que dejaba ver el interior de la habitación. Una sombra se acercaba a él, haciéndose cada vez más grande. En cuanto estuvo a sólo unos centímetros, la luz descubrió su rostro—… siguen siendo unos niños. Incluso luego del sufrimiento que los tres pasaron… por dentro son unos niños. — Kakashi sostenía su libro, mirando con su único ojo lo poco que se veía de sus alumnos, con un brillo soñador en su iris.

Sai no cambió la expresión neutra de su rostro.

— Creo que les enseñé bien, ¿No crees tú lo mismo?

El jounin se posó a su lado, aún sin quitar su vista de los otros tres, con aire pensante.

— Un equipo es una unidad que se mueve al mismo ritmo. Si uno cae, caerán todos. Si uno triunfa, triunfan todos— Sai estaba atento a sus palabras, sabiendo que se refería a sus alumnos pero teniendo la extraña corazonada de que, indirectamente, trataba de hacerle entender algo— Algunas veces el equilibrio en el equipo se rompe, y las partes que quedan se desgastan en su soledad. Pero eso no significa que aquellas partes no se necesiten entre sí… — El oscuro iris de Kakashi lo miró fijo— Sasuke no les hará daño.

El ANBU frunció el ceño— Él ya lo ha hecho.

— Lo sé— Respondió—, pero lo conozco y sé leer su rostro. No volverá a hacerles daño.

— ¿A qué ha venido Kakashi-san?— Sai comenzó a desconfiar. Kakashi sabía algo… sino… ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas?

La mascara de éste se arrugó, demostrando que estaba sonriendo— Oh, yo sólo venía a buscar a Naruto, él no debe estar en prisión y me informaron que había entrado sin permiso… caminaba por aquí… y me dio curiosidad ver en qué estabas tan concentrado… — Contestó, con tono casual.

El moreno sabía que mentía. Lo presentía. Seguramente lo estaba vigilando.

Hatake concentró su atención de nuevo a su libro— Supongo que debo volver… tengo tantas cosas que hacer — Miró de reojo otra vez a sus alumnos— y al parecer Naruto no estará dispuesto a acompañarme— Con un simulado tono compungido y una sonrisa que no podía ver, se marchó de aquel pasillo, dejando al ANBU con los sentidos completamente alertas, sabiendo que ya no podría cometer ningún error ni dar algún paso en falso.

-

-

-

-

El primero en apartarse fue Naruto, y casi al acto Sakura, sintiéndose cohibida al estar ella sola abrazando a Sasuke luego de tanto tiempo. Ninguno de los tres dijo alguna palabra. Ella los miraba nerviosamente, sabiendo de antemano que esos dos cabezas huecas eran por demás orgullosos y aquella muestra de cariño los avergonzaba a ambos por igual. El rubio miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante de la habitación, y el moreno hacía lo mismo sólo que con la pared. Al final, hasta tenían las mismas reacciones.

Una pequeña voz en su interior le propuso hacer una maldad, y ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa perversa. Al ser la más abierta de los tres, podía permitirse esa travesura.

— Esto… creo que no tengo mucho que hacer aquí— Comenzó a hablar, caminando hacía la puerta— Los dejo solos para que—

— ¡ESPERA SAKURA-CHAN!— De espaldas a ellos se permitió traslucir la sonrisa maléfica que resistió para no revelar sus planes. Giró levemente el rostro para ver a Naruto mirándola desesperado y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ¡Incluso Sasuke le pedía con su mirada que no se vaya!

¿Acaso eran tan presumidos que no podían ni siquiera mirarse ni estar a solas luego de aquel abrazo? ¡Tampoco había sido para tanto! Ella estaba más radiante que nunca. De hecho, ya había abrazado tanto a Sasuke y a Naruto que la sensación calida que la invadía luego de eso no eran nada nuevo para ella. Reconfortante, sí, pero no nuevo. No tenía por qué sentirse azorada. Aunque, cuando se ponía a analizar mejor la situación, lograba comprenderlos. Ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño —al menos no entre ellos— y el haberlo hecho suponía un golpe muy duro al orgullo de ambos. Ellos se demostraban su cariño a golpes e insultos, no a palabras amables y abrazos. Así de toscos eran.

Sus facciones se relajaron y decidió no seguir con su pequeña broma. Pero parecía que los dos chicos habían tomado en serio sus palabras.

— ¡Yo iré contigo Sakura-chan! Compartir tanto aire junto al _teme_ me volverá igual de amargado que él— Naruto se había acercado a tropezones a su lado y miraba al moreno con burla. Tal vez sí le seguía un poco el juego…

— Prefiero ser eso, y no un retrasado e idiota— Contestó éste, con tanta superioridad que hasta a la misma Sakura le había molestado. Redimido y todo, no dejaba de ser un maldito arrogante.

— ¿A quién llamas idiota? ¡Tú… bastardo!

— ¿Y a quién más _dobe_? ¿Acaso ves a otro idiota aquí? Perdedor…

— ¡No me llames perdedor!

— Entonces deja de serlo — Sasuke se permitió curvar sus labios levemente con malicia y el corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco. Era tan atractivo el condenado…

— ¡ARGH! ¡Cállate maldito egoísta engreído! ¡_TEME_!— Cualquier signo de que Naruto haya estado siguiendo el juego de ella había desaparecido. Se encontraba tan compenetrado en su discusión con el Uchiha, que si ella hubiera desaparecido, ni se daría cuenta.

Sasuke, por su parte, parecía casi divertido con la situación. Si no fuera un témpano de hielo andante, podría jurar que disfrutaba haciendo enfadar al rubio— Hn— Fue todo lo que pronunció, haciendo que los vellos de la nuca de Naruto se erizaran de pura rabia. Sakura supo que era el momento de intervenir, antes de que una verdadera pelea se inicie por una discusión estúpida.

— ¡Basta ya!— Gritó, cortando la intención de Naruto de responderle al Uchiha. Los dos la miraron, Sasuke indiferente y Uzumaki temeroso. Si a Sakura se le ocurría empezar a golpearle iba a dolerle. Mucho— Tú— Se giró hacía el joven rubio— te irás conmigo. Nadie debe saber que estuviste aquí así que por _tu_ bien, espero que mantengas tu boca cerrada… si Tsunade-sama se entera que te ayudé a entrar va a matarme y te aseguró que te llevaré conmigo ¿Entendido?— El chico asintió, con las gotas de sudor perlándole el rostro. Su amiga podía darle mucho miedo cuando se lo proponía. Ésta se giró hacía el otro joven— Y tú Sasuke…— Suspiró. No era tan fácil regañar a una persona tan autoritaria como él. Más cuando parecía que la atravesaba con su mirada de esa forma tan atrayente "_¡Que no pienses en esas cosas Sakura, maldición!"_— sólo descansa. Aún estás débil, lo mejor será que no te esfuerces demasiado— "_No después del golpe que te di"_, pensó un poco abochornada.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. No le agradaba el hecho de que lo llamaran débil.

— Mañana vendré a ver como haz evolucionado ¿Está bien?— Él la miró a los ojos, sintiendo como aquella necesidad que lo había acosado desde que la vio se retraía un poco, como si aquellas palabras fueran lo que estaba esperando. Asintió levemente, con aquel brillo particular volviendo a sus irises, absorbiendo la esperanza que los ojos verdes de Sakura le brindaban y sintiendo una especie de vacío cuando vio que sus dos amigos se iban. En ese momento en que se encontraba solo, sus pensamientos comenzaron a atacar su conciencia. Ya no podía perderlos. No luego de haber reparado sus lazos.

No ahora que tenía la sensación de que por fin encontraba una salida a su soledad.

* * *

-

**n/a:** ¡Ufff! Terminé éste cap rebelde ¬¬. Creo que en mis dos años de escritora en éste fandom, nunca una escena me costó tanto como la del team 7. Incluso no quedé muy conforme. A cada párrafo que terminaba, me parecía que estaba plagado de OOC —incluso me lo sigue pareciendo TwT—. Pero creo que es lo mejor que podría salir de mí. Espero que al menos les guste un poquio u.u, y que Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto no me hayan quedado TAAAAAAN fuera de personaje TwT.

Verán, me estoy tomando mucho trabajo en desarrollar a Sasuke. No me gusta mucho cuando éste personaje cambia su manera de ser y pensar en los fics — más en los SS, una pareja tan hermosa no se merece a un Sasuke tan ooc u.u— . Me gustaría que me digan como es que está saliendo eso. Si está quedando muy fuera de personaje, si lo estoy desarrollando mal ¡Necesito consejos y opiniones TwT! Me voy a morir de la incertidumbre si no me dicen como está quedando mi Sasuke— que lindo sonó eso owo.

Gracias por los RR gente linda :). Quiero que sepan que leo y aprecio mucho cada comentario que me mandan. Y respondiendo al rr anónimo de **Candy** —siento no haberlo hecho antes linda, pero como es anónimo no podía hacerlo vía PM, y me parecía lo más indicado contestarte a través de ésta historia— ese fic del que hablas "_Objetivo: Sakura Haruno_" ya no existe. Me hackeron la cuenta y borraron mis fics y documentos. Yo no guardo mis historias en mi computadora, ya que las borro cuando publico el cap. —las desventajas de que la compu no sea mía y el miedo a que lean mis cosas u.u—. Aunque prometo reescribir la historia con lo que me acuerdo, tenía planeado hacer. No será igual, pero al menos es algo :). ¡Espero que haya resuelto tus dudas y gracias por tu comentario!

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capi! Ahora me voy a releer el manga 469 de Naruto, que estuvo buenisímo OwO

¡Besos!

Lolly


	9. Quédate aquí, conmigo

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

-

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**Quédate aquí, conmigo**

-

El sol de un nuevo día brillaba en el firmamento, y Sakura despertó de un humor radiante. Ni siquiera le molestó el hecho de que Tsunade le hubiera dado el peor regaño de su vida por permitir el ingreso de Naruto a prisión. Al parecer, y pese a sus muchos intentos por buscar una excusa coherente para tal desobediencia a órdenes directas, la Hokage había sido informada de lo que había hecho Naruto y de que ella era su cómplice. Estuvo toda la tarde gritándoles como una posesa a ella y al joven rubio.

Pero más allá de aquel altercado, Sakura estaba feliz. Lo acontecido el día anterior en la enfermería de prisión con Sasuke le había abierto una pequeña rendija de ilusión. Tal vez el Uchiha no estaba tan perdido, sólo estaba confundido en su camino. Y ella estaba dispuesta a todo por sacarlo de su oscuridad, de ser su luz. No esperaba poder llegar a ser mucho más que una amiga para él, por lo que haría todo lo posible desde su pequeña posición para ayudarlo a encontrar su paz.

Con ese pensamiento fluyendo en su mente, se levantó al fin, dando un salto. Se duchó y cambió, y fue directamente a la cocina a prepararse un rápido desayuno. Desde hacía un tiempo vivía sola, no porque sus padres la hayan echado de la casa, sino porque necesitaba tener su espacio y sus cosas. Algo que perteneciera a ella misma. Su pequeño apartamento no estaba muy alejado del centro, por lo que tardaría una media hora a pie en llegar a prisión y unos quince minutos yendo a la velocidad que su entrenamiento shinobi le había permitido.

Una vez que terminó de tomar su discreto vaso de leche y de masticar la última tostada, ajustó sus sandalias, cerró la puerta y emprendió marcha, saltando por los tejados de las casas de Konoha.

A partir de ese día, volvía a ser la encargada de la vigilancia de Sasuke. Se lo informó a Tsunade una vez que ésta se tranquilizó un poco y dejó de gritar, ganándose una mirada de advertencia pero también un silencioso permiso. Naruto no había dicho nada, de hecho, estaba bastante contento de que Sakura se encargara de eso. Pero la joven medico sabía de alguien que no le agradaría para nada que ella esté en permanente contacto con el Uchiha.

Sai había manifestado desde el comienzo su disgusto ante su misión. Era comprensible, después de todo. Sasuke era el chico del cual Sakura había estado enamorada. Sai, como su actual pareja, estaría en contra de que se siguieran viendo. Pero la muchacha se mostró reacia ante la idea de dejar su misión. Sabía que Sai tenía motivos de sobra para desconfiar de ella, pero eso no le impedía a Sakura el querer acercarse al Uchiha. Se había impuesto a sí misma que no descansaría hasta que el rostro de Sasuke dejara de reflejar tanta soledad, tanta miseria.

Era su meta ¡y lo lograría, como que se llamaba Haruno Sakura!

¡Claro que sí!

-

-

-

-

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz del exterior. Era su segundo día en la enfermería, y no mentía si decía que fue la mejor noche desde que entró a prisión. Era la primera vez que dormía en una cama relativamente cómoda y en un ambiente templado. No tenía que soportar el hedor en el lugar ni las constantes ventiscas heladas provenientes del exterior. Si tuviera que pasar todas las noches en la enfermería no se quejaría. Incluso pensó seriamente la idea de herirse con tal de lograrlo.

El Uchiha suspiró, irritado por lo idiota de sus pensamientos. Cuando estuvo fuera de Konoha, había soportado dormir a la intemperie, presa de fuertes y heladas tormentas, y se quejaba de las supuestamente precarias condiciones de su celda.

Últimamente se estaba ablandando mucho.

Y aquella frase le trajo inevitablemente el recuerdo del día anterior, con su —podría decirse— reconciliación con sus compañeros de equipo. Cuando las imágenes de lo sucedido le vinieron a la cabeza, se sintió asqueado ante su propia debilidad. Había accedido patéticamente a aquel abrazo que Naruto le había dado, y no sólo eso, sino que también pidió disculpas ¡Disculpas! ¿De qué? El verdaderamente no se arrepentía de nada. Gracias al hecho de que se haya ido con Orochimaru había logrado matar a Itachi y hacerse más fuerte.

No entendía por qué tuvo el impulso de hacerles entender a esos dos que no quería que lo odiaran. Su vida fue construida a base de odio y, sinceramente, estaba cansado de ello. De tener que despertarse cargando una masacre en su espalda y un único objetivo delante. La venganza. Pero todo eso había quedado en el pasado. Ahora cargaba mucho, demasiado detrás de él, pero no tenía nada a lo cual a aferrarse para seguir adelante. Nada por lo que abrir los ojos cada mañana.

Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual se había disculpado con Sakura y Naruto. Para que ellos sean su razón. Para que cada vez que despertara a la mañana, tuviera algo en lo que concentrarse. Porque si ellos dos lo llegaran a odiar… ¿Qué quedaría para Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Qué le daría fuerzas para no sumergirse en un sueño eterno?

Nada.

Sasuke negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

Todo era tan complicado. En ese momento su vida se basaba en elecciones. Tenía dos opciones. Abandonar definitivamente a sus compañeros y deambular como un fantasma sin objetivo por el cual vivir… o aferrarse irremediablemente a ellos y dejar que el destino decida qué hacer con su futuro, arriesgándose al dolor de la perdida de cualquiera de los dos. Sus ojos negros brillaron con desafío. Estaba seguro que no perdería mucho tratando de volver a ser alguien para Naruto y Sakura.

Su alma ya estaba en el infierno y corazón no tenía.

No, no perdía absolutamente nada.

— Identifíquese— La voz de uno de los guardias llamó su atención.

— Haruno Sakura, encargada del interno de la celda 2-M. Déjeme pasar.

Se escucho la voz otra vez de aquel guardia, refunfuñando algo inentendible, luego el sonido chirriante de una puerta abrirse y los pasos sordos y secos de lo que parecían ser unos tacones. Distinguió una sombra acercarse a él con parsimonia.

Sasuke se dijo a sí mismo que no se sentía ansioso.

— ¡Buenos días Sasuke!— Entró con una encantadora sonrisa. Estaba más radiante de lo normal, incluso él podía sentir como cada poro en la piel de la chica desprendía felicidad. Dejó de mirarla, concentrándose en el techo. Y aún así, sus músculos no dejaban de estar tensos ante la presencia de Sakura _"Maldición…"_

— Hn.

La sonrisa de ella no flaqueó ante la seca respuesta. Se encontraba más optimista de lo normal, y sabía que esa reacción dura de Sasuke sólo era una fachada. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hacía tiempo que iba a ser tan fácil leer a Sasuke, se habría reído en su cara, ¡Pero en ese momento lo parecía! Porque aunque él se mostrara frío, sus ojos estaban 'menos' vacíos, su ceño no estaba constantemente fruncido y su boca parecía relajada, como si el fantasma de una suave sonrisa se posara en sus labios. Sakura sabía que, de una manera u otra, habían logrado hacer mecha en sus oscuras emociones.

Le parecía mentira que, después de tanto tiempo, hubieran progresado con Sasuke.

— Sasuke, _lamento _molestarte— Comenzó, con un leve deje sardónico— pero tengo que revisarte, ¿Puedes, por favor…— Sakura carraspeó, e hizo todo lo posible porque su pulso no se acelerara– quitarte… tu remera?

Él la miró unos segundos y asintió vagamente con la cabeza, enderezándose en la camilla del hospital y sacándose la prenda. Luego de eso se acostó y esperó que ella hiciera su trabajo. Podía percibir como el cuerpo de Sakura se tensó, perturbado, cuando él se despojó de su ropa; y por alguna razón aquello le agradó ¿Acaso ella se ponía nerviosa al verlo así? Resistió el —estúpido— impulso de sonreír.

"_Madre mía…"_ Pensó la joven, en cuanto lo vio con el torso al desnudo. El día anterior no había prestado atención al atractivo de Sasuke, al encontrarse demasiado concentrada en su propia furia. Pero en ese momento podía decir que, literalmente, su boca se había secado. El cuerpo de él era sencillamente… perfecto. Atlético, pero no de una manera exagerada. Su musculatura se curvaba ligeramente en las partes correctas, y su pálida piel recubría como un manto los desarrollados músculos. Era condenadamente atractivo. Si bien estaba acostumbrada a los cuerpos desnudos… ¡Ese era el cuerpo de Sasuke!

Soltó un suspiró, y haciendo todo lo posible por mirarlo puramente desde un lado profesional, dio un paso al frente y posó sus manos en la herida de Sasuke. Un resplandor verdoso afloró de estas, y recubría la zona lastimada en el cuerpo de él. Sakura podía sentir la leve contaminación de bacterias por el tejido, por lo que se apresuró a combatirlas. Si bien su chakra no podía destruir los agentes patógenos biológicos, podría impulsar al sistema inmunológico de Sasuke para que lo haga con mayor rapidez, y así, al fin, poder cerrar su herida. Cualquier pensamiento indebido —pervertido, se dijo interiormente— que habitaba su mente se fue al contemplar los daños sufridos por él. Si bien no era de gravedad, aquellas bacterias podrían llegar a órganos importantes como su corazón o cerebro e infectarlos. Aquello complicaría seriamente la situación.

Cerró los ojos, comenzando a dispersar su chakra curativo por todo el cuerpo de él. . Su trabajo consistía en acelerar el procedimiento de los anticuerpos, y descontaminar el cuerpo del Uchiha. Era una acción que requería mucha concentración, si ella llegaba a equivocarse y aplicaba más chakra del necesario, podría llegar a alterar alguno de los sistemas de Sasuke y provocar daños serios, como una aceleración brusca en el ritmo cardiaco, y por consiguiente, un paro.

Sasuke, por su parte, miraba ligeramente perdido a Sakura. Más específicamente, a sus manos. Desde que ella vertió su chakra en él, una sensación extraña y cálida le recorrió el cuerpo. Él podía sentir como sus extremidades se llenaban de la energía de la joven, pero no era desagradable como cada vez que Kabuto o algún otro ninja médico lo curaba en el sonido. Era simplemente… extraño. Estaba mareado, como si cabeza diera vueltas, por lo que se recostó con abandono sobre la delgada almohada y cerró los ojos. Había algo… algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Incluso había olvidado _cómo_ se sentía.

El silencio en el ambiente, su cómoda posición y el chakra de Sakura dispersándose por todo su cuerpo le hacían sentir… paz. Por primera vez, desde que había abandonado Konoha, estaba en paz.

Sakura se permitió sonreír satisfecha cuando, al analizar detenidamente los sistemas de órganos de Sasuke, no sintió ningún agente extraño que lo contamine. Concentró aquel chakra que se esparcía por todo el cuerpo de Sasuke en su zona abdominal, donde aún estaba aquella herida abierta. Con paciencia, fue regenerando los tejidos desde adentro hacía afuera, y al abrir los ojos, aquella sonrisa se acentuó aún más al contemplar la porción de piel regenerada y sin cicatrices.

— ¡Bueno Sasuke, hemos terminado con esto!— Se estiró, e imaginó al Uchiha blanqueando sus ojos. Aún no lo miraba a la cara— Ayer no te curé de esta manera porque no sabía bien que era lo que tenías… pero al ver que no hubo ninguna complicación más allá de la fiebre, fue más fácil curarte desde aden— Se detuvo al mirarlo.

El rostro de Sasuke se encontraba tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados y sus facciones relajadas. Respiraba pausadamente.

Estaba dormido.

Haruno curvó sus labios con ternura. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Sasuke tan relajado. Parecía un niño durmiendo de esa manera. Ella se preguntó si desde la muerte de su clan, él había podido dormir con tranquilidad. Una respuesta negativa surgió de inmediato.

A veces, la vida era muy injusta con algunas personas. Él no se merecía todo lo que le había pasado. Ella sabía que Sasuke era egoísta, arrogante y calculador, pero todo aquello eran sus armas para defenderse del exterior. Porque Sasuke, detrás de su carácter duro, fuerte y su aparente indiferencia, era alguien que necesitaba ser protegido. No de una manera física, sino de una manera emocional. El Uchiha era vulnerable con sus emociones. Era débil. Había estado tan solo desde pequeño, que no sabía cómo comportarse frente a cosas como la felicidad o la amistad. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Para Sasuke era más fácil enfrentar a un enemigo con miles de jutsus, que a alguien que le afectara de manera interior.

Por eso Itachi había tenido tanto poder sobre él.

Por eso Naruto era el único que podía hacer que vuelva a Konoha.

Por eso la Sakura gennin se había enamorado de él.

Y también por esa misma razón, la Sakura adulta estaba peligrosamente cerca de volver a estarlo.

-

-

-

-

Tsunade apoyó su cabeza en sus manos y mordió su labio inferior. Suspiró una, dos, tres veces, y volvió a dirigir su vista al frente.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo, Kakashi?

Sus ojos miel eran dos piezas de roca. No dejaba que ninguna emoción se filtrara por su rostro, demasiado metida en sus propios pensamientos y conjeturas, observando fijamente al hombre frente a ella. El ninja copia asintió de manera mecánica, como si le costara hacerlo.

— Al principio tenía mis dudas, pero terminé de confirmarlo ayer. Sai está trabajando para alguien más.

La Hokage soltó una maldición.

— No es que desconfíe de ti Kakashi, ¿Pero tienes pruebas? ¿Algo a lo cuál aferrarte?

Si había algo que Tsunade había aprendido a través de los años, era que el peor error que podía llegar a cometer un shinobi era pecar de ingenuo. Sabía que la esperanza de que Sai no los esté traicionando la transformaba precisamente en una ingenua, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo contrariada ante esa idea. La principal razón de su contrariedad eran Naruto y Sakura. Ambos, de una manera lenta, habían forjado lazos con él, y que éste sea un traidor sería un duro golpe para los dos. Mucho más luego de lo de Sasuke. Al parecer, el rubio no tenía suerte con sus amigos, y Sakura no tenía suerte con los hombres en los cuales se fijaba.

— Tengo hechos que demuestran que está en algo extraño— Kakashi hablaba en tono neutral, aunque por dentro la idea de Sai traicionándolos le daba nauseas— Su vigilancia a Sasuke está hecha desde un modo dañino. Quiere verlo destruido. Es algo simple de distinguir en su mirada.

La rubia frunció el ceño— ¿No pensaste que podían ser simplemente celos? Ya sabes, por Naruto y Sakura.

Él negó con el cabeza— No pongo en duda que también sienta celos, era algo que tenía previsto desde antes que Sasuke volviera. Pero hay algo más detrás de todo esto. Si mis suposiciones son ciertas, hay una razón por la cual Sai está actuando de éste modo.

Godaime lo miró esperando una respuesta, aunque suponía ya lo que estaba a punto de decir. Kakashi, por su parte, endureció su mirada.

—… él planea matar a Sasuke.

-

-

-

-

Volvía de la academia luego de haber logrado completar a la perfección su entrenamiento con las shuriken. Había sido el único de su clase en lograrlo ¡Su hermano estaría muy orgulloso de él! Y padre… padre al fin lo reconocería. Con ese pensamiento alumbrando su mente, corrió aún más feliz hacía su hogar, ansioso por encontrarse con su familia y contarles todos los progresos que había hecho ese día.

Sus pasos aminoraron un poco en cuanto llegó a su barrio. Estaba todo demasiado… silencioso. No era algo normal, si bien su familia no era la más bulliciosa de la aldea, eran bastante ruidosos, mucho más a esas horas, en que todos estaban listos para cenar en sus respectivos hogares. No supo por qué un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal en cuanto observó el panorama con más detención. Un presentimiento, tal vez.

Comenzó a correr nuevamente, pero ésta vez más desesperado, como si supiera ya que algo no estaba bien.

Veía a lo lejos la puerta de su casa, y se apresuró, obligando a sus piernas a moverse más rápido.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa!— Gritó una vez dentro. Nadie le contestó— ¡Madre, padre…!— Miró hacía la cocina, y la sala de estar, encontrándolas vacías— ¡Hermano…!

Sus manos temblaban sin saber por qué, llamó una vez más a sus padres pero no obtuvo contestación. Fue hacía la habitación de éstos, esta vez caminando lentamente, como si supiera que al abrir la puerta encontraría algo que no sería nada agradable. Giró el picaporte, escuchando el leve chirrido y luego entró al cuarto. Estaba completamente oscuro, a excepción del pequeño destello de luz que provenía de la luna, iluminando levemente sólo un sector. Sus pupilas temblaron al ver dos cuerpos tirados justos en el lugar iluminado.

— ¿M—madre… pa—padre…?— Preguntó horrorizado, pero con la mínima esperanza de que aquello que veía no fuera cierto. Cayó de rodillas, aún sin poder creer que aquellos cuerpos— _cadáveres_ tirados en la mitad de la habitación sean sus padres.

Una tercera figura emergió de las sombras, revelando su rostro.

— ¿I—itachi-nii-san?— Susurró, pero su voz perdió su tono infantil, siendo más gruesa y grave. Miró sus manos, aún de rodillas, descubriéndolas más grandes que antes. A su lado había un espejo, y en cuanto dirigió su vista a éste, un Sasuke de dieciocho años le devolvió la mirada. Confuso, miró al frente una vez más.

Itachi dio un paso al frente. Un Itachi más inhumano, más cruel. La capa de Akatsuki ondeaba bajo la pequeña brisa— Siempre fuiste un necio, hermano. Débil… demasiado débil para enfrentarme. No vales la pena. No mereces que se sacrifiquen por ti— Una sonrisa maliciosa curvó sus labios, mientras que Sasuke seguía en la misma posición, sin saber qué decir— Aunque insististe en olvidarme… en comenzar de nuevo… he aquí las consecuencias, estúpido hermano menor.

Dio un paso atrás, y los ojos negros de Sasuke volvieron a fijarse en sus padres. Mas éstos no estaban más. En cambio, otros dos ocupaban su lugar. Los ojos del menor de los Uchiha se abrieron con pánico.

Sangre. Sangre en sus ropas. En sus cuerpos. En sus cabellos. Rubio… mezclado con sangre.

Ojos ausentes. Sin vida. Ojos verdes mirando hacía la nada.

"_No puede ser. Esto no puede estar pasando"_

No. Ellos no. Ellos no podían dejarlo.

No…

No debían dejarlo.

_Cuando estoy contigo… me pregunto si eso se siente estar con tu hermano… _

_¡Te amo más que a nada en este mundo!_

¡NO!

— ¡Sasuke!

El moreno abrió los ojos de repente, respirando con dificultad. A su lado, Sakura lo miraba con preocupación. Se había quedado a un lado de Sasuke mientras este dormía, mientras estudiaba los informes médicos de sus pacientes en el hospital. Cuando de repente empezó a escuchar una respiración acelerada y en cuanto miró hacía la cama del Uchiha, vio como éste se retorcía con violencia bajo las mantas. Se acercó rápidamente a él, descubriendo que era presa de una pesadilla. Una horrenda pesadilla, a juzgar por sus reacciones.

En el momento en que él comenzó a gritar, ella decidió despertarlo sin importarle que Sasuke la apartara o la golpeara después, y lo zarandeó y llamó hasta lograrlo.

Era la primera vez que presenciaba a Sasuke en una situación como esa. Se había sentado en la cama y hacía fuerza para normalizar su respiración. Su cuerpo sudaba y su rostro se encontraba pálido. Más allá de eso, eran sus ojos los que la ponían inquieta. Se veía tan… turbado.

— Te traeré un va— Antes de que termine de decir 'vaso con agua', él agarró su muñeca y no permitió que ella se marchara. Sakura lo miró sorprendida, pero antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, Sasuké la atrajo hacía sí y la abrazó.

"_¡¿Pero qué…?!"_ Cualquier pensamiento coherente en la mente de la joven se disipó de inmediato. Mucho más al sentir como él escondía su rostro en el hueco del cuello de ella, y pasaba sus manos por su cintura. Sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, hizo lo que creyó más correcto. Acarició el cabello moreno de él con una de sus manos y con la otra le acariciaba la espalda, intentando reconfortarlo. Lo que soñó habrá sido demasiado perturbador como para que Sasuke reaccione de esa forma para con ella.

Al sentir las caricias de Sakura, el Uchiha la rodeó con más fuerza.

No importaba su máscara, no importaba su orgullo. Ni siquiera importaba su pasado, y mucho menos su futuro.

Lo único importante es que ella estaba ahí, con él.

_Viva. _

_

* * *

_

_-_

**n/a:** Si alguien no entendió —a veces siento que no me explico bien cuando escribo, soy demasiado alborotada -.- — Sasuke soñó con el día en que Itachi mató a su clan —Sé que es inocente TwT, pero en mi fic sigue siendo el mismo cabrón u.u— y vio como los cadáveres de sus papás se conviertieron en Naruto y Sakura. Todo esto por su miedo a perder lo que aprecia — Aiinnsss, por más de que Kishi lo quiera hacer parecer un malote de los más malote, para mí Sasuke sigue siendo un bombón de dulce de leche en el fondo (muuuuuy en el fondo).

Bueno gente! Este sería mi regalo de navidad adelantado :P, quería hacer algún shoot navideño, pero no me venía nada a la cabeza... y, no sé, son vacaciones xD, tal vez en estos cuatro o cinco días se me ocurra algo y lo publique xD. Depende si mi musa está o se va de parranda (¬¬).

¡¡Muchisisisisisisisisimas gracias por sus rr!! No saben cómo los aprecio, a todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. Me ayudan mucho a seguir con mi fic, de verdad (:.

¡Nos leémos en el próximo capi!

Lolly

**PD:** Apoyen la campaña —para los que están al día con el manga— : **¡KISHI QUEREMOS REENCUENTRO SASUSAKU! **


End file.
